The Time and The Journey of Mathias and Berwald
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Petualangan Mathias dan Berwald di dunia waktu, dimana dunia itu sama sekali tidak terhubung dengan dunia mereka! Apakah mereka akan bisa kembali dengan selamat? COMPLETED.


_Ketika sang waktu terus berjalan tanpa ada yang bisa menghindarinya… Adakah suatu kesempatan diantara kepahitan yang terus tindih-menindih ini…?Andaikata sang waktu bisa dibekukan, apakah akan ada kegoncangan yang sangat besar di dunia kita yang tercinta ini…?_

-00-

Di Kopenhagen, tersebutlah seorang pemuda bernama Mathias Køhler, seorang Danish, tengah belajar di Copenhagen University. Dia rupanya sudah bosan dengan semua rutintas yang dialaminya dari usia enam tahun hingga kini. Saat ini, dia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa sang waktu akan memberinya hadiah yang sangat menegangkan namun indah, walaupun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan "rutintas"-nya.

"Huh, membosankan…" gumam Mathias bete di kuliahnya, sedangkan dosennya tetap dengan entengnya ngomel-ngomel alias mengajar tentang jurusan Teknologinya.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok. Waktu terus berputar tanpa ada yang bisa memprotesnya. Waktu bagaikan ilusi, dimana kala kita berusaha keras tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, sang waktu akan berlalu akan sangat cepat, sedangkan jika kita terus menatap sang waktu, dia akan bergerak lamban seolah-olah menantangnya terus mengamatinya…

.

.

**Hetalia ~ The Time and The Journey of Berwald and Mathias**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland

**[**Disclaimer : All characters are belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, OC!Heta : Dark!England = Marcel Kirkland, Dark!America = Death-Dreamer = Cornick F. Jones, Nightmare = Anya Braginskaya, Romania = Vlad Constantin, WARNING : OOC, AU, heavy topic, difficult language (?), abal-abal, gaje, Norge and Finland genderbent, at last ada Alice dan Black Rabbit dari Pandora Hearts, DLDR**]**

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa peduli akan hingar-bingarnya dunia ini. Seolah-olah bersikap layaknya raja zalim yang tidak mempedulikan jeritan dan derita banyak rakyat. Walaupun begitu, sang waktu juga terkadang membalikkan kartu tipuannya. Di balik wajah besi dan bagaikan es tersebut, sang waktu terkadang malah memberi semua manusia beberapa harapan, dan kesempatan.

Begitu pula dengan Mathias ini. Sang waktu rupanya sedang menampakkan wajah yang selalu disembunyikannya itu kepada Mathias.

"Terimakasih, besok kalian kumpul jam sembilan pagi sampai jam dua belas siang membahas materi berikutnya." pamit dosen tersebut berlalu dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya. Kontan aja mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut berteriak bahagia saking senangnya belum pernah selesai secepat ini.

Akan tetapi, lain lagi dengan Mathias pada hari itu. Mathias masih menampakkan wajah muram, lantaran tidak ada yang mampu mengisi kebosanan dan kehampaan yang tengah melandanya. Bagaimana tidak, Mathias sebenarnya lebih suka bertualang daripada duduk-terus-tenang seperti ini.

"Cih." desis Mathias kesal, seraya berdiri dari meja mahasiswanya dan keluar kelas, menuju perpustakaan kampusnya. Mathias berjalan lambat, sambil terus memandang sekitarnya.

Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang dia anggap sahabat sekalipun. Benar, benar dugaan kalian, Mathias memang dikenal tidak memiliki banyak sahabat. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menyambut hangat siapapun yang menyapanya. Tetapi, dengan topeng 'wajah bahagia'-nya, bukan senyuman tulus.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Mathias tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah jam bandul yang tergeletak membisu di meja yang akan dipakainya di sana. Mathias terheran-heran dengan benda aneh tetapi sangat indah tersebut.

"Benda milik siapakah ini?" tanya Mathias mengangkat alis kanannya. Ia lalu mengambil bandul tersebut, dan mengintipnya. Akan tetapi, raut wajah Mathias berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bagai disambar petir di siang bolong ketika melihat isinya.

Ya, bandul itu isinya sangat hebat. Sebuah jam dengan aristektur yang indah, dan suara mesin jam bandul itu berdesing dengan pelan tetapi tegas, seolah-olah memberi peringatan kepadanya. Dan satu lagi, sebuah lingkaran sihir aneh yang tertempel di tutupnya jam itu.

"Aneh sekali…" gumam Mathias merasakan ada sesuatu yang menantangnya.

Menantangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali _tidaklah_ dia duga sebelumnya.

Mendadak jam tersebut berpendar, dan cahaya yang muncul darinya mulai bersinar lebih terang dan menyilaukan. Pupil dan kornea Mathias mulai mengecil akibat menerima cahaya yang berlebihan. "Ugh…!"

Seketika saja cahaya tersebut membuat Mathias terperangkap dalam suatu dunia yang sangatlah asing. Dunia yang sama sekali tidak diduganya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ketika seorang gadis yang kebetulan akan mencari meja yang kosong di perpustakaan tersebut, menemukan beberapa buku terjatuh di lantai dekat meja kosong yang ditemukannya. Gadis tersebut lebih kaget lagi, ada sebuah bandul jam tergeletak di antara buku-buku tersebut.

"Gawat…" gumamnya lirih dan ketakutan.

-00-

Ketika kelopak mata Mathias mulai menuntutnya untuk bangun, Mathias mulai terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya tergeletak serta terbaring di lantai sebuah kamar yang aneh, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkannya.

Banyak boneka kelinci dalam berbagai ukuran tergeletak di sana-sini. Sebuah pintu yang tampaknya terlihat seperti pintu keluar, ditutupi tirai yang besar tetapi sangat kusam. Kusam dalam artian lain, yaitu warnanya yang gelap dan menunjukkan tiada secuil warna terang di sana.

"Apa ini…?" tanya Mathias lirih.

Pertanyaan Mathias kontan saja dijawab dengan desingan mesin yang berdetak di dalam pintu tersebut, seolah-olah menantangnya untuk melihatnya. Mathias diliputi rasa takut yang luar biasa, seolah merasakan adanya tujuan lain di balik desingan mesin itu. Takut jika dia _mengetahui_ sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar.

Jika dia…

… Melihat sebuah waktu terentang dengan hebat dan gilanya di depan mata Mathias sendiri.

Ya, Mathias takut jika suara desingan itu memintanya untuk melihat sang waktu sedang terentang dengan angkuh dan congkaknya di depan mata Mathias sendiri, dan ia sendiri sudah tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus pulang ke dunianya sendiri.

Glek. Mathias menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka lebar-lebar pintu yang tampak suram dan gelap tersebut. Mathias lalu berdiri dan melirik-lirik keadaan sekitar.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lain selain dirinya di kamar aneh tersebut.

"Te-terserah itu!" gumam Mathias setengah hati. Ia lalu mulai berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. Tap tap tap tap. Suara derap langkah Mathias yang sepintas terdengar biasa pun menggema di kamar tersebut. Ketika dirinya berada sekitar dua meter dari pintu tersebut, ia menghirup udara dan menghela dengan nafas memburu-buru.

_Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?_

Mathias lalu mulai berjalan lagi, dan membukakan tirai yang menutupi pintu tersebut dengan perasaan kalut, dan penasaran. Di samping dia ingin menemukan secuil kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, dia juga sebenarnya menaruh ketakutannya terhadap tantangan dari sang waktu itu. Akankah dia menjadi jiwa yang terlepas dari tubuhnya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, tetapi untuk saat itu, dia telah merasakan suatu naluri lain yang menerpanya.

Naluri yang mendorong nafsu Mathias untuk memulai tantangan itu. Ya, naluri liar Mathias mulai lepas kendali lagi. Walaupun begitu, dia tampaknya tidak akan mempedulikan itu.

Sreet. Suara desingan tirai yang dibukakan olehnya, menambah rasa takut yang ada di dalam diri Mathias. Namun, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya _tidaklah_ takut dengan apa yang "diancam" oleh sang waktu. Tepatnya, dia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang luar biasa di balik sang pintu.

Alhasil, pintu yang terlihat kusam dan rusak tersebut nampak di depan mata Mathias. Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan, dan meninggalkan banyak keheningan dan ketakutan yang menerkamnya. Meskipun Mathias sudah berada di depan pintu tersebut, suara desingan mesin yang berputar masih saja tetap menyeruak sampai ke kamar tersebut.

"Persetan dengan itu."

Mathias mulai memegang gagang pintunya dengan tangan kirinya, dan membukanya. Krek krek. Pintu itu perlahan-lahan dibukakan olehnya. Ketika mata Mathias mengintip isi ruangan yang berada di belakang pintu tersebut, ia merasa telah salah lihat.

Bukan karena ada setan, atau binatang mengerikan yang berada di belakang pintu tersebut, tetapi ruangan yang _hampa_. Ia semakin yakin, dugaan pertamanya tepat tiada melenceng. Ia lalu perlahan-lahan membukakan pintunya lebih lebar lagi, dan ia memang dicekam ketakutan yang sangat hebat, sampai-sampai ketakutan tersebut menerkam dan menyelusup sampai ke tulang sumsumnya.

Banyak wujud jam yang bertebaran di seluruh sudut ruangan hampa tersebut, tidak terkecuali sedikit pun. Mathias bergidik ketakutan, dan menggeram lemah. Ia begitu takut dengan seisi ruangan hampa yang menakutkan tersebut. Ia seolah membatu ketika memandangi ruangan hampa tersebut. Tampaknya ruangan tersebut _tiada _memiliki akhir, dalam artian lain batas-batas yang dapat dijangkau olehnya. Pendek kata, ruangan itu bagaikan alam semesta yang tiada ujung.

Mathias mendesah ketakutan, "Apa ini?"

Ketika kaki kiri Mathias mulai terangkat dan menyentuh lantai ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara riakan air menyambut keberadaan lelaki asal Denmark tersebut. Ia terkejut, dan ketakutan bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban akan itu, dan ia masih berada di perbatasan antara ruangan hampa itu dengan kamar penuh boneka kelinci tersebut.

_Masukilah! Masukilah kembali ke kamar itu atau engkau akan hilang ditelan Sang Waktu!_

Mendadak titah aneh yang barusan muncul tersebut, mengagetkan Mathias. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu arah suara tersebut, dan ia perlahan-lahan mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan suara itu.

Sejujurnya, Mathias tidak ambil pusing dengan suara itu, tetapi yang membuatnya ketakutan adalah banyaknya jam yang bertebaran di ruangan tersebut. Ternyata dari situlah suara desingan mesin yang berputar bergema. Di beberapa wujud jam, jarum menit mulai berpindah sedikit demi sedikit. Ada yang berputar sangat cepat bagaikan kilat, ada yang sangat lambat bagaikan sang kura-kura, dan berbagai-bagailah tipikal waktu itu.

Apa perlu kuberanikan diriku untuk mengarungi lautan waktu ini…?

Mathias menghela nafas dengan pasrah, "Peduli gue."

_Baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu, kubukakan pintu dunia yang akan kau nantikan sebelum kembali ke duniamu._

Suara itu lagi-lagi muncul di ruangan tersebut. Mathias segera saja dibuat kaget oleh itu. Bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan saja dikatakan oleh suara tersebut. Suara itu mempersilakannya memasuki dunianya. Dunia yang akan aku nantikan? Mathias merasa geli mendengar suara itu, akan tetapi dia mengulum senyum yang penuh dengan seringaian.

"Terserah kau, yang penting aku mau bertualang. Tunjukkan kemana aku harus pergi!" seru Mathias di hadapan ruangan hampa tersebut. Ruangan itu bagai berada di langit, karena terlihat bahwa banyak awan-awan berwarna putih keabu-abuan dan sedikit abu-abu gelap menghiasi ruangan hampa tersebut. Bahkan tiada secuil warna biru muda di sana.

_Pergilah ke manapun kau inginkan, niscaya di sana akan muncul banyak pintu menuju dunia yang kau inginkan._

Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti, di depan Mathias muncul banyak sekali pintu! Ada pintu yang mewah, ada pintu yang kusam, ada pintu yang terjungkirbalikan, dan yah berbagai-bagailah warna dan tingkat kemewahan pintu-pintu tersebut. Mathias berdecak kagum melihat banyaknya pintu yang mengambang berada di langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Serius nih…?" gumam Mathias tidak yakin. Kaki kanannya langsung diangkat dan diinjakkannya pada lantai ruangan hampa tersebut, dan mendadak ia merasakan kakinya _tidak_ bersentuhan dengan lantai ruangan tersebut. Riak air pun terjadilah. Ia segera menyadari, bahwa ia setengah melayang.

Mathias celingak-celinguk mencari-cari pintu yang diinginkannya. Sesekali dia melihat lantai ruangannya. Ia tersadar, ada sesuatu yang berada di bawah lantai hampa yang diinjak olehnya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Ketika Mathias berjongkok mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya terhadap sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya, ia segera tersadar bahwa ia _telah_ mengarungi dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya! Ya, Mathias melihat dunia tempat berpijaknya tiap waktu, berada jauh di bawahnya! Ya Tuhan, apakah ini _afterlife_ yang sering diceritakan København itu?

Ketika kedua tangannya dipijakkan ke lantai ruangan hampa tersebut, ia segera diselimuti ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bukan karena riak airnya yang semakin keras dan berbeda dengan kala dimana Mathias memijakkan kedua kakinya, tetapi serbuan jeritan jiwa-jiwa yang terkurung di sana!

"TIDAAAK!" jerit Mathias kaget sambil menarikkan kedua tangannya menjauh dari lantai ruangan tersebut. Keringatnya mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Kau berada di dunia yang terputus dari duniamu, dan hanya terhubung oleh afterlife. Bisa dibilang, apabila kau ingin kembali ke duniamu, tidak ada cara lain selain menyelami afterlife itu, dan sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi jiwa yang terlepas dari tubuhmu. Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk kembali ke kamar itu, tetapi tetap saja kau nekat. Padahal jika kau masih berada di sana, dan meneliti lebih detail kamar tersebut, kau tentu akan mendapatkan option kedua untuk kembali ke sana._

Mathias berjengit kesal, namun ia merasa belum cukup waktunya untuk bermain-main di sana. Ini bakal jadi dunia yang menarik, batin Mathias mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri yang sedang kesal. Ia lalu berdiri lagi, dan mencari-cari pintu yang akan dimasukinya.

Mathias mengeluh pelan, "Sebanyak ini, jelas saja aye dibikin bingung."

Tiba-tiba ketika Mathias celingak-celinguk, perhatiannya teralihkan ke sebuah pintu. Pintu yang berada sekitar arah jam dua darinya, dan berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter darinya. Pintu itu terlihat mengambang, dan dekorasi pintulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rupanya, pintu itu dicat dengan motif benderanya, tetapi warna latar belakang dan cross yang dicat di sana diganti dengan warna khas bendera Sweden. Benar, pintu itu terlihat seperti bendera Sweden. Mathias mengangkat alis kanannya, dan melayang menghampirinya.

_Ada juga pintu kayak gini…_Mathias menyeringai.

"Aku pilih ini deh." kata Mathias sambil memegang gagangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Suara itu tidak berkomentar.

_Sreeekk!_

-00-

Di Copenhagen University pada keesokan harinya, keadaan di sana jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya. Di sana, fakultas jurusan Teknologi terlihat sangat lenggang, nyaris tidak ada orang malah. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa sedang berlalu–lalang di sana.

Benar, sejak hilangnya Mathias dari dunianya, banyak mahasiswa dibuat syok. Pasalnya, Mathias hilang dengan cara yang aneh pula. Namun, diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang kaget dan syok dengan kabar hilangnya Mathias, hanya satu cewek yang tampaknya sangat mengetahui bagaimana caranya Mathias bisa hilang.

"Bandul itu…" gumam cewek tersebut lirih sambil berjalan menuju fakultas yang berbeda dengan Mathias. Fakultas yang digelutinya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan fakultas yang digeluti Mathias itu.

Cewek berambut cokelat kepirangan dan bermata violet serta memiliki Nordic Cross yang tersemat di poni kirinya, rupanya sedang dilanda kebingungan dan kepanikan, lantaran bahwa jam bandulnya telah 'menelan' seorang Mathias Køhler. Bagaimana tidak, sebenarnya jam bandul itu rencananya mau dibuang karena tidak penting, tetapi sialnya, dia malah lupa mengambilnya kembali ketika sedang berkutat di perpustakaan.

Cewek itu memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil mendesah-desah dengan panik bukan main. Gawat… "Kuhajar cowok itu." batinnya kesal.

-00-

Suara desingan benturan keras menghiasi langit-langit dunia yang baru saja didatangi Mathias. DUAK DUAK DUARR BLAARRR… Asap yang penuh debu menerpa Mathias yang baru saja mendatangi dunia tersebut.

Mathias yang melihat asap debu tersebut, langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya menghindari kontak dengan asap tersebut. Sayang beribu sayang, asap itu masih saja menyerangnya, dan membuat Mathias tidak bisa melihat.

_Sialan, apa-apaan dunia ini?_

Akan tetapi, ketika asap debu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, Mathias melihat suatu dunia yang sulit dipercaya. Dunia yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, sehingga membuat adrenalin Mathias mengalir dengan derasnya. Kemudian, perhatian Mathias teralihkan kepada dua orang di depannya yang sedang memegang masing-masing senjatanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berada di depan dan dekat dengan Mathias, seraya memegang sebuah tombak sekaligus tongkatnya di tangan kirinya. Mungkin Mathias menganggapnya pria biasa, namun di balik tubuh pria itu, rupanya pertarungan menegangkan sedang berlangsung di sana.

"_Ignis Arrow_!" gumam pemuda tersebut kaku tetapi tegas. Seketika saja dari langit-langit, tepatnya di langit belakang pemuda tersebut bermunculan banyak panah-panah menakutkan yang saling berdesingan. Suara para panah yang sedang melaju tersebut mengalahkan suara kecepatan cahaya, sehingga membuat Mathias segera menutup telinga saking berisiknya.

Para panah yang berbalutkan api dari neraka tersebut melaju dengan sangat cepat, menuju seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald, yang berada sekitar lima ratus meter darinya. Pria tersebut bukannya melarikan diri, malah mengucapkan mantra perlindungannya.

"_Circulus Protection_!" seru pemuda tersebut sambil membuat lingkaran sihir di sampingnya, dan secepat kilat lingkaran sihir yang dia buat di tengah-tengah langit tersebut berubah menjadi tameng yang sangat besar, lalu menimpa dirinya!

Akan tetapi, itu hanyalah tipuan dari tameng tersebut. Tameng itu, tepatnya berbentuk seperti panci yang terbalik. Serangan Ignis Arrow-nya pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan itu sama sekali tidak mempan padanya. Suara benturan Ignis Arrow dengan panci tersebut pun terdengar sudah, sampai menyeruak ke luar dunianya. DUARR DUARR DUARR DUARR DUARR…!

Pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan tersebut mendengus kesal sambil mengarahkan tombak sekaligus tongkatnya ke depan panci yang dibalik-nya pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya mengucapkan mantera berikutnya, "_Falce Mortis_!"

Seketika saja ujung tombak tersebut berubah menjadi berbentuk sabit, dan segera memanjang dan ujung sabit tersebut pria itu ayunkan sehingga kena pada panci yang dibalik tersebut. Alhasil, panci tersebut segera rusak, dan meninggalkan sebuah boneka di dalamnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan itu langsung menyumpahinya dengan kasar, "Pengecut!"

Mendadak Mathias melihat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sudah berada di belakang pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan tersebut, dan seketika saja dia panik seraya berteriak, "_Se tilbag_!" **(1)**

Pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan tersebut segera tersadar, bahwa di belakangnya ada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Akan tetapi, keburu pria berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tersebut sudah melawannya dengan sebuah pisau yang menusuk perutnya.

"_Mortalitas Magna!_" ucap pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan menyeringai licik. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald itu langsung menyadari, bahwa kaki dan tubuhnya telah ditumbuhi bunga kematian dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri!

"ARGH…!" jerit pemuda pirang tersebut, perlahan-lahan tersungkur pingsan di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan tersebut, lalu memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan seraya mengucap mantera healing, "_Sanationem_.". Mendadak perutnya yang berlubang karena ditusuk oleh pisaunya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, langsung sembuh dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Mathias hanya bisa terduduk syok melihat pertempuran sehebat itu. Bagaimana tidak, Mathias hanya bisa deg-degan melihat pertempuran sedemikian hebatnya. Mana mereka menggunakan sihir untuk bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mematikan lagi…

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan tersebut berbalik menghadapnya, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, "Terimakasih, pemuda. Siapakah kau?"

"Ma-Mathias Køhler…" Nama tersebut terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, sambil mengenalkan dirinya, " Aku Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang _Equifur_. _Equifur_ kepanjangan dari Equitem dan Furem, masing-masing berarti ksatria dan penyihir."

Mathias berdecak kagum, "Equifur ya? Hebat sekali!"

"Masa?" tanya pemuda itu datar. Pemuda bernama Berwald itu lalu melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang masih hidup walau sudah ditumbuhi moralitas magna tersebut, "Dia itu sama-sama _Equifur_, tetapi dia berada di pihak musuh."

Mathias mengangkat alis kanannya, sambil berdiri seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Berwald, "Ajari aku dong! Ajari!"

Berwald hanya bisa bermuka datar ketika dimintai Mathias tentang sihir-sihirnya. Baru kenalan udah belagu, batinnya kesal. Berwald lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya yang besar tepat di dahi Mathias seraya mengucapkan sesuatu, "Segel."

Mendadak dari sela-sela tangan Berwald, muncul kalimat-kalimat sihir menyelimutinya, namun Berwald merasakan ada esensi lain yang menyelimuti tubuh Mathias tersebut. Berwald merasakan ada suara desingan jam yang sedang berputar ketika menyentuh dahi Mathias tersebut. Jangan-jangan…!

Tiba-tiba Berwald menjauh darinya seraya bertanya dengan penuh kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, "Kau barusan datang dari dunia 'itu' ya…?"

"A-Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Mathias heran.

Berwald menggeram kesal, lalu langsung mengeluarkan tombaknya dan menempelkan ujung tombaknya di leher Mathias, "Kutanya, kau datang dari dunia hampa itu?"

Mathias hanya bisa cengo. Darimana dia tahu, batinnya kaget.

"I-Iya… Ah enggak… Bagaimana kau tahu…" Belum selesai Mathias menyelesaikan jawabannya, Berwald sudah keburu menyegel tubuh Mathias dengan sihirnya, "Gelatio!"

Mendadak Mathias merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Sial, umpat Mathias di dalam hati mengutuki dirinya yang lengah ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari Berwald. Namun, Mathias masih tidak habis berpikir. Kenapa Berwald bisa tahu kalau aku memang datang dari dunia sana…?

"Aku tadi membaca pikiranmu lewat segel pertama tadi." jawab Berwald datar, "Tidak kusangka…"

Belum selesai Berwald berbicara, tiba-tiba dunia miliknya dipenuhi oleh banyak pintu-pintu aneh yang mengambang seperti yang dilihat Mathias di dunia hampa itu. Syuuung, suara desahan pintu-pintu yang menghampiri dunianya menerpa telinga Berwald dan Mathias.

Berwald langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke banyak pintu tersebut. Matanya melotot, dan tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, "Bagaimana…?"

_Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku disini._

"THE TIME WATCHER!" jerit Berwald dengan nada meninggi. Wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan, dan amarah yang tiada terlukiskan. Mathias hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dan syok. Sebenarnya Mathias juga marah pada suara itu, tetapi saat ini tubuhnya disusupi rasa syok yang berlebihan.

Mathias akhirnya buka suara juga, "Siapa itu…?"

"Orang yang sukses menjebakku selama _dua_ tahun ini!" jawab Berwald datar tetapi tegas. Malah, Mathias merasakan ada aura kemarahan yang begitu membuncah di dalam diri Berwald itu.

Berwald lalu menatap banyak pintu tersebut dengan penuh amarah yang terus membuncah dan meluap-luap bagaikan gunung yang meletus selama bertahun-tahun, "Kau! Tunjukkan aku dimana pintu keluarnya! Aku sudah bosan bertempur dengan orang-orang MAHO ini!"

_Duis te vices. Berhentilah kau, waktu._

KREK KREK SREK SREK. Tiba-tiba Berwald merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, begitu pula dengan Mathias. Padahal ini bukan jurus Gelatio punyaku, batin Berwald menggeram di dalam hati. Amarahnya kini sudah membumbung ke atas langit, tidak bisa lagi dihentikan.

_Untuk sementara ini waktu sudah kuhentikan. Lihat bagaimana jadinya._

Mendadak Berwald dan Mathias mendapatkan penglihatan. Di dalam penglihatan itu, Berwald menyaksikan wanita yang dia cintai sepenuh hatinya, Tiina Väinämöinen, menjadi bujangan sampai mati. Penglihatan itu menyiksanya, sehingga membuat Berwald bergemetar ketakutan sekaligus penuh kemarahan yang tidak tersudahi.

Sedangkan Mathias mendapatkan penglihatan bahwa daerah kesayangannya ditimpa bencana alam yang akan mengguncangnya, sedangkan wanita yang dia cintai, Lovise Albjørg, mencintai Berwald. Mathias juga tersiksa akan itu, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa ingin menonjok suara yang sudah seenak jidatnya menjerumuskannya ke dunia aneh iu.

_Bagaimana? Tidakkah kalian tersiksa atas semua itu? _

Berwald langsung tersadar begitu mendengar suara itu, dan langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dengan nada penuh amarah dan racun yang tiada duanya walaupun dia masih tidak mampu bergerak, "HENTIKAN ITU! BERTARUNG ONE BY ONE DENGANKU SEKARANG, BANGSAT!"

"Aku setuju dengan dia." sahut Mathias kesal.

_Fufufufu, silakan pilih pintu yang kalian sukai diantara seribu satu pintu ini. Waktu sudah kuaktifkan kembali. Sihir Gelatio-mu sudah kuhancurkan lho, Berwald._

KLIK! Mendadak Berwald dan Mathias terkulai lemah, sehingga terduduk dengan suksesnya. Berwald merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, dan ia juga agak sesak nafas. Baru pertama kali ini dia menghadapi serangan sehebat itu, apalagi dia juga sudah sukses mengambil dan menghancurkan Gelatio-ku, batin Berwald kesal.

Mathias lalu melirik Berwald, seraya bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, "Kau rupanya kayak aku ya?"

"Ya." jawab Berwald datar, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada datar tetapi masih terdengar dengusan kekesalannya, "Dua tahun lalu, aku memungut jam bandul ketika berada di perpustakaan itu, eh tau-taunya aku sudah ada di ruangan aneh itu. Waktu itu, aku menemukan pintu menuju dunia hampa itu, dan pas aku berada di sana, aku diberi option antara membuat dunia sendiri atau menjelajah. Aku pilih option pertama, dan akhirnya begini."

Mathias mencerna cerita Berwald dengan serius, lalu bertanya dengan nada waspada, "Terus kok kau tahu nama pemilik suara tersebut?"

Berwald lalu menghela nafas, dan berbalik menghadap Mathias sambil masih duduk, seraya membersihkan tombak kesayangannya dengan nada lemah, "Aku tahu itu waktu aku bertempur melawan pengguna darah, maksudku pengguna senjata yang terbuat dari darah. Aku lupa namanya."

"Persis denganku… Tapi aku rasa kita memungut jam bandul yang sama deh." gumam Mathias mengernyitkan dahinya. Berwald hanya bisa terdiam.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Berwald langsung berdiri sambil berbalik menghadap banyaknya pintu-pintu yang mengambang di langit-langit dunia miliknya, "Pilih, ikut aku atau bertualang sendiri?"

"Ikut kau." jawab Mathias spontan.

Berwald hanya bisa menampakkan wajah betenya, lalu membuat sihir di depannya, "_Partes._"

Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul lingkaran yang bergambarkan mantra-mantra sihirnya serta jarum penunjuk arah. Warna garis lingkaran sihir tersebut disinari warna ungu bercampur sedikit merah, dan bentuk geometri yang terdapat di dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut adalah bentuk lambang Yahudi. Jarum besar nampak sedang berputar-putar mencari arah yang tepat.

Tiga menit kemudian…

"Tumben lama…" gumam Berwald heran. Ia lalu mengecek _partes_-nya dengan sihir pengecek, "_Blandiens_."

Mendadak lingkaran sihir tersebut hangus termakan oleh sihir pengecek-nya Berwald. Berwald syok melihat lingkaran sihirnya yang sudah termakan oleh _blandiens_-nya sendiri. Mana mungkin…?

Tiba-tiba suara Mathias membuyarkan temuan mengerikannya Berwald, "Hayoo, lagi apa?"

"Nggak, aku hanya heran sekali…" jawab Berwald datar tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Mathias hanya bisa angkat alis kanannya menanggapi jawaban Berwald, "Memangnya kenapa, Berwald?"

Berwald menghela nafas dengan setengah hati, lalu menjawab dengan tetap datar dan tidak berbalik ke hadapan Mathias, "Sihir penunjuk arah-ku dimakan oleh sihir pengecek-ku sendiri. Jelas tidak mungkin."

Mathias langsung nggaruk-garuk rambutnya sendiri seraya menjerit pelan, "Kenapa tidak coba untuk–."

"Berbahaya." bantah Berwald seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mathias. Kali ini Mathias sudah nggak syok lagi bagaimana Berwald bisa membaca pikirannya, "Pokoknya, kita terpaksa harus bekerjasama mencari jalan keluarnya dan kembali ke dunia kita masing-masing." sambungnya lagi.

Benar juga, batin Mathias yakin.

"Oke, dunia mana yang akan kita pilih?" tanya Mathias nggak protes.

Berwald menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil melirik-lirik pintu-pintu yang tersebar hampir di seluruh langit-langit dunia buatannya, "Dengar. Dunia yang aku buat ini dinamakan _Trices_ yang berarti dimensi, dikarenakan setiap pintu adalah dimensi dunia yang dibuat oleh pemilik dunia yang dibuat itu."

Mathias mencerna penjelasannya, lalu bertanya to the point, "Terus, bagaimana memilih _trices_ ini?"

"Masalahnya, aku ingin tahu di mana pintu milik Death-Dreamer. Dia termasuk satu dari tiga orang paling kuat di dunia aneh ini. Yang lain, The Time Watcher dan seorang wanita yang memiliki nickname Nightmare. Ketiga-tiganya sangat kuat kayaknya." jawab Berwald melirik-lirik pintu-pintu yang bertebaran, sambil berjalan-jalan seraya mencari-cari pintu yang dirasa tepat baginya.

Mathias lalu berdiri, lalu mengikuti Berwald dari belakang sambil bertanya lagi dengan nada datar, "Death-Dreamer itu sepertinya pelamun kematian ya?"

"Benar. Kabarnya dia itu kembarannya Nightmare. Death-Dreamer itu memiliki senjata yang mengerikan, mampu membuat siapapun akan terlempar ke afterlife itu." jawab Berwald yakin. Bulu kuduk Mathias sampai berdiri saking bergidiknya dia.

Mathias lalu celingak-celinguk di antara para pintu yang menghantui mereka berdua. Pintu apakah yang akan Berwald ambil…? Mathias nggak bisa menjamin semuanya akan beres dalam sekejam mata.

-00-

Di Copehangen University, cewek yang mengenakan Nordic Cross di poni kirinya itu terjebak dengan suksesnya di perpustakaan oleh empat cowok. Koreksi, lima cowok karena satu cowok datang terlambat sepertinya.

Cowok berambut pirang dengan alis yang tebal, langsung memanggil cewek tersebut, "Kau tahu dimana Mathias itu, Lovise?"

Cewek bernama Lovise tersebut, hanya bisa terdiam sambil melirik empat cowok lainnya yang ikut-ikutan menjebaknya di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Menyerah sajalah, Nona." bujuk cowok berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna hijau tua. Temannya yang berambut pirang gondrong dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya, ikut-ikutan mengiyakan bujukan cowok berambut cokelat tersebut.

Sedangkan, cowok berambut abu-abu dengan syal yang tebal, hanya bisa memasang wajah _facepalm_, sedangkan cowok yang datang terlambat ternyata adalah cowok mungil yang kepalanya selalu diduduki oleh seekor burung puffin.

"Ma-Mana aku tahu, Arthur Kirkland." jawab Lovise lirih.

_Keras kepala!_

"Oke, tetapi kau tahu, waktu Mathias menghilang, dia ada di sini. Kami sudah melihat daftar pengunjung di sini kemarin, dan itu menunjukkan orang terakhir yang datang ke sini hanyalah kau dan Mathias saja. Apakah itu merupakan suatu kebetulan?" sergah cowok bernama Arthur dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sialan, batin Lovise kesal.

"Ngaku aja, _da_." bujuk cowok berambut abu-abu dengan nada tenang, tetapi mengirimnya deathglare dari tatapannya yang super duper menakutkan.

Lovise lalu menghela nafas dan bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Kalian mau apa sih?"

Cowok berambut pirang gondrong, lalu merayunya dengan ekstrim, "Mon cheri, kau harus tahu, peristiwa ini mirip dengan kasus dua tahun lalu itu… Jika kau belum tahu, biarkan salah satu dari kami akan menceritakan tentang itu."

_Kasus dua tahun yang lalu?_

Lovise nggak habis berpikir. Memangnya ada apa pada dua tahun yang lalu itu, batin Lovise kebingungan, dan menatap mereka berlima silih berganti dengan tatapan datar dan judes.

"Memangnya–."

Belum selesai Lovise bertanya, cowok berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau tua langsung maju dan bercerita, "Dua tahun lalu, kau tentu kenal Berwald Oxenstierna kan? Dia juga menghilang secara mendadak di sini."

Lovise langsung membeku. Berwald Oxenstierna? Dia sebenarnya tahu tentang cowok bernama Berwald itu, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Berwald juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Mathias. Ini pasti karangan, batinnya mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Itu bohong kan, Antonio…?" tanya Lovise nggak yakin.

"Sayang sekali cerita itu benar, Lovise, _da_." jawab cowok berambut abu-abu dengan syal besar itu. Lovise melirih cowok tersebut dengan tatapan judes, "Aku nggak tanya ke kau, Ivan."

"Kak, cerita itu benar. Aku sampai disodorin bukti yang nggak terbantahkan tentang itu." sela cowok yang memiliki burung puffin di kepalanya. Lovise segera mengenalnya sebagai Emil Steillson, adiknya.

Lovise langsung membentaknya dengan kasar, "Diam kau, Emil."

Arthur hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menyahutnya dengan nada datar, "Tiina Väinämöinen aja sampe cuti dua tahun gara-gara masih syok dengan kasus itu. Sampai sekarang aja dia masih belum siap masuk kuliah…"

Seisi perpustakaan langsung terdiam, dan meninggalkan keheningan yang menyelusup masuk dengan lembut di sana.

-00-

"So? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Mathias garuk-garuk kepala.

Berwald hanya bisa menggangguk tanpa menatapnya secara langsung, "Kurasa ya. Kuharap kita nggak salah."

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menyergahnya dengan nada agak meninggi, "Gimana kalo kau benar-benar sampe terluka? Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab lho!"

"Diam kau, yang penting kita bisa bebas dari dunia aneh dan menyebalkan ini." bentak Berwald kasar sambil melirik ke Mathias dengan jutek. Mathias hanya bisa berjengit pelan, lalu menatap pintu yang ditatap oleh Berwald, "Itu, ya?"

"Ya, kurasa." Berwald langsung mengeluarkan tombaknya, dan memanjangkannya hingga menyentuh daun pintu. Beberapa kali daun pintu tersebut diketuk oleh ujung tombaknya, dan perlahan-lahan pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Pegangan." perintah Berwald sambil menyodorkan pangkal tombaknya yang panjang kepada Mathias, "Nanti tersedot."

"Baiklah." Mathias langsung memegang pangkal tombaknya dengan patuh, dan tak lama kemudian mereka langsung tersedot dengan mudahnya ke dalam dunia sana. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa di sana sudah menanti seorang lelaki pembuat topi yang kejam…

-00-

Arthur, Ivan, Antonio, Francis dan Emil hanya bisa mematung mendengar pengakuan Lovise yang mengejutkan.

"Mathias hilang setelah menemukan bandul itu?" tanya Arthur nggak yakin.

Lovise hanya bisa menggangguk pelan, lalu mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia menemukan dan mengambil jam bandul tersebut, lalu memperlihatkannya di depan mereka berlima, "Jangan dibuka, nanti tersedot."

"Jadi intinya, waktu kau lupa mengambil jam bandul tersebut, Mathias menemukannya , akan tetapi sayangnya dia terlanjur membukanya dan akhirnya tersedot ke dunia sana. Benar kan, mon cheri?" simpul Francis.

Lovise hanya bisa menggangguk pelan sekali lagi.

Arthur lalu mengambil bandul milik Lovise tersebut, lalu menelitinya dengan detil. Dibolak-balikannya sisi jam bandul tersebut, dan beberapa kali dia mengetukkan jarinya di salah satu sisi jam tersebut. Cring cring, begiulah suara yang ditimbulkan akibat ketukan Arthur.

Arthur mengernyitkan dahi sambil bersuara dengan lirih, "Kurasa ada misteri di sini…" Francis dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa terdiam saking herannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Antonio penasaran.

Arthur tersenyum kecil melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya sebuah kalimat kecil yang terukir pada tutup jamnya. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya yang selalu dia pakai setiap saat, dan mengambilnya sambil mendekatkannya ke tulisan kecil tersebut. Yang dia ambil ternyata sebuah alat pembesar yang sering dibawanya.

"Aperire non utique mundus aperiam tibi?" gumam Arthur angkat kedua alis tebalnya. Francis hanya bisa melongo, "Bahasa Latin ya?"

Antonio langsung nimbrung mendengar gumaman Arthur, "Coba aku lihat…"

"Itu berarti… Jangan membuka ini, niscaya dunia waktu akan terbuka untukmu, benar kan?" sela Emil sambil membuka-buka buku bahasa Latin yang selalu dibawa-bawanya.

Arthur langsung melirik ke Emil, "Dunia waktu ya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, kita bisa nerobos ke sana kale ya?" sela Francis bersemangat empat lima. Antonio hanya bisa nampangin muka facepalm, sedangkan Emil hanya bisa ngelus-elus burung puffinnya.

Arthur lalu membalikkan sisi jam bandul tersebut, lalu menemukan sebuah paragraph tertulis di sana, "Apa lagi ini?" tanya Arthur heran lagi. Buru-buru Antonio, Francis, Ivan dan Emil langsung mengerumuminya sambil melihat tulisan yang dimaksud Arthur tersebut.

"Siapapun, TOLONG TERJEMAHIN!" jerit Antonio pusing tujuh dikali tujuh dikali sebelas dikali sebelas (?) membaca tulisan Latin tersebut. Arthur hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Francis udah pingsan, Ivan terdiam membeku dan Emil hanya bisa syok.

Di sana, tertulis 'In saeculum saeculi, nisi de quo ipsa non invenitis' yang berarti 'Di dunia waktu, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali berhadapan dengan sang waktu itu sendiri'.

"Di dunia waktu, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali berhadapan dengan sang waktu itu sendiri." jawab Emil sambil melirik ke Antonio yang udah korek-korek tanah duluan. Arthur hanya bisa facepalm mendengar penjelasan Emil.

Ivan lalu menyahutnya dengan nada datar sambil menunjukkan jam bandul tersebut, "Jadi, kalau kita membuka itu, kita akan masuk ke sana, da?"

Arthur menggangguk pelan, "Kurasa ya."

-00-

Syuuuussshhh… Hembusan dunia lain yang baru saja Berwald dan Mathias masuki tengah menerpanya. Di sana, terdengar suara gumaman seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati meminum teh favoritnya. Berwald dan Mathias hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian gothic dengan warna hitam sebagai warna dominan. Laki-laki, batin mereka berdua menambahkan frekuensi kewaspadaannya. Sosok itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, lalu menaruh cangkirnya di meja antiknya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum keji seraya berucap, "Selamat datang, kalian."

Tampaknya Berwald tahu siapa orang tersebut. Matanya melotot, dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Giginya menggeram, dan menyambut kalimat orang tersebut dengan nada penuh amarah, "Akhirnya tiba juga, Death-Dreamer!"

"Wah, wah… Rupanya kalian tahu siapa aku ya… Koreksi, kaulah yang tahu tentang siapa aku. Kali ini aku minta kau untuk memperkenalkan dirimu." komentar sesosok yang dikenal dengan nama Death-Dreamer itu dengan santai.

Berwald menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi penuh amarah, "Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang _equifur_."

Death-Dreamer tersenyum keji, seraya menggertakkan giginya dengan keras, "_Equifur_, ya? Persis dengan dia, fufufu." sahutnya santai.

_Eh?_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Berwald nggak yakin. Death-Dreamer hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Berwald, "Di duniamu, kau bertarung dengan _Equifur_ lainnya, iya kan? Dia bawahanku, namanya Marcel Kirkland, sisi gelapnya Arthur Kirkland." jelasnya santai.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Mathias mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menjerit di dalam hati. Marcel Kirkland itu sisi gelap-nya Arthur? Tidak mungkin! Mathias mencoba mencerna sekali lagi penjelasan Death-Dreamer itu, namun masih saja dia tidak mempercayai semua itu.

"Dia… Marcel Kirkland?" ulang Berwald tidak yakin. Belum selesai Berwald bertanya, keburu dirinya sudah dikepung oleh ribuan, bahkan jutaan lebah setan yang diciptakan oleh Death-Dreamer itu.

Berwald yang keburu sadar dengan keberadaan lebah setan tersebut, langsung menggotong Mathias dan berlari menjauhi serbuan lebah setan itu. Sialnya, ujung jarum mulut salah satu lebah setan ternyata sudah menusuk salah satu kaki Mathias. "AAARRGGHH!" jerit Mathias kesakitan.

_Bangsat, binatang macam apa mereka semua itu…_

"Diam, biar kucoba untuk menyerangnya!" bentak Berwald pelan, dan tangan kanannya yang menggotong tubuh Mathias, langsung berayun ke depannya, "Morbi fores!" gumam Berwald pelan.

Tiba-tiba di depan Berwald muncul pintu besar yang dicat berwarna putih dengan motif seperti cross-nya bendera Vash Zwingli itu. Kontan saja dia langsung melemparkan Mathias ke depan pintu tersebut, dan pintu itu segera meresponnya dengan membukakan daun pintunya dan menutupnya ketika Mathias sudah masuk ke sana. "Kuharap kau baik-baik di sana!" gumam Berwald berharap. Setelah pintu tersebut menutup dengan rapat-rapat, pintu tersebut langsung menghilang ditelan langit-langit.

Berwald langsung menghadap jutaan lebah setan yang disebutnya sebagai Per Tonne Apes, yang artinya sama dengan lebah setan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan tombaknya yang sejak awal sudah dibawa-bawanya, sambil mengarahkan ujung tombaknya di depan mereka semua sambil mengucapkan mantra berikutnya, "Laqueum diaboli!"

Tiba-tiba ujung tombaknya mengeluarkan jaring yang terbuat dari api neraka, dan segera saja Berwald mengayun-ayunkan tombak tersebut dengan liarnya sehingga membuat para lebah setan tersebut terjebak di dalam jaringnya Berwald tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. "Bagus." gumamnya lega.

"Good, good. Kau petarung yang hebat. Mana satu orang lagi hah?" seru Death-Dreamer santai. Tiba-tiba di belakang Berwald perlahan-lahan muncul pintu yang dipanggilnya. Mendadak pintu tersebut segera membukakan daun pintunya dan muncul hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Setelah hembusan kencang tersebut menerpa Berwald dan Death-Dreamer, muncul sesuatu yang sangat banyak jumlahnya di dalam sana.

Berwald yang sadar akan keberadaan itu setelah dia menengok ke dalamnya, langsung menundukkan tubuhnya menjongkok ke tanah. Benar dugaannya, banyak peluru yang berdesingan tengah meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya mengarah ke Death Dreamer.

"Wah, apa ini?" gumam Death-Dreamer heran.

Belum selesai peluru-peluru itu sampai kepadanya, dia sudah menyiapkan barrier pelindungnya, "Finis!" gumam Death-Dreamer tersenyum keji. Berwald segera menyadari bahwa peluru itu _bukanlah_ peluru sembarangan. Rupanya Mathias sudah sadar dengan apa yang menjadi kelemahannya, batin Berwald kaget.

Benar dugaannya, peluru-peluru itu masih bisa menerobosnya, sehingga membuat sekujur tubuh Death-Dreamer menjadi berbolong-bolong karenanya. "Apa ini?" tanya Death-Dreamer meringis kesakitan.

"Vestibulum mortem, peluru kematian. Kau tahu itu kan?" jawab seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu keselamatan tersebut. Berwald tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mathias!

Death-Dreamer syok mendengar jawaban Mathias. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahanku…?

"Kau yang digelari Death-Dreamer alias pelamun kematian saja bisa mati tahu, dodol!" ejek Mathias melompat dari pintu keselamatan tersebut sambil memberinya jempol yang dibaliknya.

Death-Dreamer menggeram kesal ketika dikatai Mathias seperti itu, "Siapa namamu, wahai anak kambing? Biar aku yang akan melayanimu ke _afterlife_!"

"Mathias Køhler, sang Denmark, dasar anak kecil! Bisanya nyiksa orang aja, dasar penjaga gerbang setan tolol!" jawab Mathias pede. Berwald sampai heran karena sikapnya yang berubah mendadak sehabis dari Morbi fores alias pintu keselamatan tersebut.

Death-Dreamer langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan bahunya, lalu perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang muncul perlahan-lahan juga, "Kau akan kubuat menjadi daging makananku!" umpatnya kesal.

Mathias tertawa keras, lalu balik mengejeknya juga, "Daging? Apa aku enggak salah dengar? Yang ada lo makin beringas dan cocok dijadikan makanan sama setan-setan di dunia sana, Cornick!"

Death-Dreamer semakin beringas, langsung menyerang Mathias menggunakan jutaan pedang yang baru saja didapatnya, "DIAM KAU, MATHIAS-ANAK-KAMBING!"

"Heh, pakai ngatain orang lain… Axe!" celetuk Mathias ngeyel, lalu seketika saja di tangan kanannya muncul Axe, kapak besar kesukaannya, "Benar kan dugaanku, kau kan Dark!America ya?" sambungnya santai sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk kirinya tepat di depan Death-Dreamer.

"Terserah kau, kambing!"

Seketika saja atmosfer Mathias dikelilingi dengan jutaan pedang-pedang yang siap menghunusnya. Mathias malah mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan, "Bukan cowok namanya." komentarnya geli.

Zruuussshh! Mendadak para pedang tersebut mulai meluncur ke arah Mathias. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya menusuk sekujur tubuh Mathias, para pedang malah justru dibuat hancur terbakar oleh sesuatu yang dibuat oleh Mathias.

Death-Dreamer hanya bisa terbelalak kaget melihat perlawanan Mathias. Rupanya, Mathias pengguna kotodama, batin Death-Dreamer ngeri. Bisa mampus aku kalau berurusan dengan pengguna kotodama macam Mathias, batinnya lagi.

Berwald yang melihat aksi mengagumkan Mathias, langsung berdiri dan berpaling dari Mathias, "Kuserahkan Death-Dreamer ke kamu! Aku mohon ya! Setelah kau berhasil mengalahkannya dan aku berhasil menemukannya, aku akan menyambungkan dunia ini dengan dunia yang aku datangi!"

"Yes, sir!" seru Mathias pede.

Berwald langsung berlari menjauh dari Mathias, dan menggumamkan sesuatu, "Pintu Dimensi!"

Mendadak muncul pintu dimensi hasil _request_-nya, dan pintu tersebut ternyata mmiliki nyawa, "Mau ke mana, Tuan Oxenstierna?"

"Ke dunia Sang Waktu, The Time Watcher!" seru Berwald sambil menggebrak daun pintunya. Pintu itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tuanku ini memang nggak sabaran, batin pintu tersebut, "Oke, kubukakan. Namun…"

Berwald tahu kalimat yang akan dilanjutkan oleh pintu tersebut, namun ia telah berketetapan hati agar tetap mendobrak dan memasukinya. Ya, meskipun kau telah masuk ke dimensi yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa kau akan mendapatkan segala-galanya, batin pintu tersebut dengan nada waspada.

Ketika Berwald sudah berpindah ke dimensi lain, Mathias masih tetap santai menghadapinya, "Mana seranganmu, bocah? Biar aku urus sampai titik darah terakhir kita ya!"

Death-Dreamer langsung bersiaga dengan mata biru kegelapannya yang mendadak berganti menjadi merah darah, dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul suara seperti kaca yang akan dipecah. KREK KREK KREK GREK GREK GREK. Retakan atmosfer dunia milik Death-Dreamer rupanya sedang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kunaikkan ke tingkat dua, aku ingin lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu, bocah." ejek Death-Dreamer sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mathias melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya. Benar dugaannya, Death-Dreamer ternyata mampu mengganti dimensinya dengan dimensi lainnya. Terbukti, langit-langit dunia buatan Death-Dreamer yang awalnya berwarna biru gelap perlahan-lahan runtuh menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Death-Dreamer lalu menjelaskannya dengan remeh, "Ini tingkat dimana kau akan melawan _dirimu_ sendiri."

_Apa?_

Mathias mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap wajah Death-Dreamer yang dipenuhi oleh aura mengerikan yang baru pertama kalinya dia lihat. Bukan aura deathglare, tetapi sebuah aura yang sangat jelas. Yaitu aura mengerikan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia telah mempersiapkan jebakan-jebakan yang ada di sana dengan sangat baik. Fufufufu… Cornick tertawa kejam di dalam hati gelapnya sendiri.

"Yaha~ lihat dulu yaaa…" Cornick tersenyum keji sambil tertawa keras dan penuh dengan kelicikan. Mathias tidak tinggal diam, namun dia mengatasi amarahnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

Syuuusshhh… Sosok Cornick yang berperan sebagai Death-Dreamer itu langsung menghilang di antara dimensi yang tergantikan. Mathias melirik sekitarnya dengan tatapan awas. Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh banyak ranjau dan duri yang berlumuran darah, dan matahari yang ukurannya lima kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya, dan tempat yang kering, benar-benar cocok sekali untuk pertempuran, batin Mathias jengkel. Apa gerangan Cornick pada kali ini?

Perlahan-lahan di depan mata kepala Mathias sendiri muncul seseorang yang bertubuh, berwajah dan bahkan bersuara _sama_ dengan dirinya. Apalagi warna mata, kulit dan rambutnya juga sama persis dengannya. Apakah dia adalah doppelgangerku?

Mathias bersiaga di depan orang itu sambil menghela nafas dengan tegang.

Orang itu tiba-tiba menyerang Mathias dengan gesit. Tap tap tap! Dalam sepersekian detik, orang itu sudah bisa memaju-mundurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang senjata masing-masing berupa pisau besar dan samurai dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan Mathias yang berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindarinya, tetap saja kena. Alhasil, leher kanan dan perut atas kanannya kena sabetan pisau besar dan samurai tersebut.

"Argh!" jerit Mathias mencoba menahan diri. Orang itu semakin gencar menyerangnya dari segala arah. Bahkan dia sukses menjatuhkan Mathias dengan mengunci serangan dari bawah alias kakinya. Jduuk! Mathias terjatuh dengan suksesnya.

Orang itu langsung memunculkan pedang beracun dari dalam lengan bajunya, dan… Zrruuusshh! Pedang itu meluncur dengan hebatnya di belakang Mathias. Apakah gue akan mati…?

.

Criiiiinggg. Suara desahan lonceng pun terbunyi sudah di sekeliling dunia yang baru saja didatangi Berwald. Criiiing criiiing. Suara desahan lain dari sekalian lonceng-lonceng tersebut saling bersahutan, bagai saling menyapa satu sama lain. Bagi Berwald, suara seperti ini sangatlah mengganggunya.

Namun, TAP. Suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat tegas rupanya sedang bergema menggantikan sahutan-sahutan para lonceng tersebut. TAP TAP. Suara derap itu semakin kuat dan semakin tegas, menghampiri diri Berwald tersebut di dunia yang baru saja didatanginya lewat pintu dimensi miliknya tersebut.

Ketika Berwald mencari-cari arah suara tersebut, akhirnya sang pemilik suara derap langkah tersebut muncul di depan dirinya. Namun, penampakan orang tersebut justru membuat mata biru kehijauan milik Berwald melotot, bagai mendapat pukulan dari segala arah.

Ia melihat seorang wanita – ya, seorang wanita yang memiliki mata berwarna keunguan dan rambut panjang dengan warna abu-abu kepirangan, yang sedang menghampiri dirinya sambil menyeringai bagai singa yang siap menerkamnya.

Ia tahu siapa wanita tersebut. Nightmare!

"Oh? Jadi tamu baruku ternyata pemuda ini ya? Beruntungnya…" tanya wanita itu tersenyum santai, sambil menggenggam sebuah sekop panjang dan besar yang berada di dekapan tangan kanannya.

Berwald berdiam diri, sambil mencoba merasakan aura wanita tersebut. Ya, Berwald mengakui kalau dirinya _memang_ takut sekali, bisa dikatakan sangat takut dengan wanita tersebut. Cerita dari Vlad Constantin, pengguna senjata berwujud darah yang dia temui beberapa waktu lalu, ternyata sangatlah benar. Aura wanita itu penuh dengan racun dan seringaian mengerikan, bak anjing setia milik Lucifer, yaitu Cerberus.

"Ya. Kau tahu siapa aku?" Berwald balik bertanya kepada wanita itu.

Wanita muda itu terkikik dengan suara seperti setan yang sedang menertawakan manusia yang tersiksa di neraka, lalu menjawabnya dengan penuh kelicikan dan kesadisan yang terbalut dengan kecantikan dirinya, "Ya. Berwald Oxenstierna, _Equifur_ kan?"

Berwald mengganggukkan tebakan wanita muda itu dengan pelan, sekaligus penuh waspada. Ia pernah mendengar berbagai rumor tentang kehebatan dan mengerikannya saat dimana kita akan melawannya. Benar, kalau kita sedikit saja lengah pada saat bertempur dengan wanita itu, tamatlah sudah kita. Karena, menurut beberapa _Equifur_ yang pernah bertarung dengannya, wanita itu levelnya jauh diatas Death-Dreamer itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan keji, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Nightmare, dengan nama asliku Anya Braginskaya."

"Lalu dunia ini…?"

"Ya. Namanya _Mortem Knell_, yang berarti Lonceng Kematian. Seperti yang kau lihat, di sana-sini banyak sekali lonceng-lonceng yang berdentang dengan indahnya…" jawab Nightmare dengan santainya.

Kresk! Mendadak salah satu lonceng yang berada di belakang Berwald hancur lebur. Bukan karena Nightmare yang menyuruhnya, namun atas perintah Berwald. Ya, Berwald mencoba menghancurkan satu dari jutaan lonceng yang berdentang di dunia milik Anya tersebut dengan sebuah mantra, "Pole dimensionibus!"

Ya, ketika lonceng yang dihancurkan Berwald nampak sudah runtuhannya, Anya melihat ada sebuah tiang miring yang tertanam di belakang Berwald. Begitu…

"Kau pengguna sihir Latin ya? Waw bagusnya. Sayang sekali!"

Mendadak setelah Anya berkomentar, dari dalam tanah muncul banyak sekali tanaman berduri segera melilit tubuh Berwald hingga tercabik-cabik dengan suksesnya! "TIDAK! AARRGGGHHH…" Berwald meronta-ronta kesakitan setelah terlilit dalam durinya tanaman berbahaya tersebut.

"Tumbuhan itu dapat menghancurkanmu lho." Anya memperingatkannya dengan santai.

…_BRAAAAKKK!_

-00-

Syuuussshhh… Suara desahan angin yang tengah berhembus dengan santainya di ruang perpustakaan Copenhagen University rupanya sedang bergema di dalam diri Arthur Kirkland. Ia berada di sana bukan untuk bersantai-santai, namun di mejanya telah tertumpuk beberapa buku.

"Aku harus bisa memecahkannya." gumam Arthur dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan yang belakangan ini kerap menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang sudah hilang tertelan oleh bandul mengerikan tersebut.

Arthur lalu membolak-balik halaman demi halaman setiap buku yang dia baca. Sekali-kali dia mencoret-coret apa yang dirasa cukup berguna baginya di dalam notes yang selalu dia bawa setiap saat. Sret sret sret. Suara derapan mata pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas seraya mengeluarkan tinta hitam tengah bergema saat itu.

Matanya begitu awas setiap mencari-cari secuil informasi.

TOK. TIK. TOK.

Tiba-tiba Arthur tersadar dengan suara dentuman jarum detik yang sedang bergerak di jam, yang terdengar sangat tidak wajar tersebut. "Apa…?" Arthur memalingkan kepalanya melirik-lirik sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada yang aneh, batinnya heran.

Ia lalu menulis lagi, dan beberapa lama kemudian suara dentuman aneh tersebut akhirnya bersua juga. TIK. TOK. TIK. Arthur lagi-lagi tersadar akan itu, namun yang dilihatnya memang tidak ada yang aneh. Malah sangat biasa.

Arthur menelan ludah, seraya menutup buku yang tengah dipelajarinya, sambil melirik-lirik apa yang dirasa menjadi sumber dari suara dentuman yang tidak biasa tersebut. Arthur menghela nafas, lalu menutup mata untuk rileks. Tiba-tiba dari dalam diri Arthur, ia melihat semacam cermin yang berdiri di depan dirinya.

Dia melihat itu, dan ia berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, dirinya sendiri yang ada di dalam cermin tersebut tidaklah mencerminkan dirinya yang asli, namun dirinya sendiri yang berlumuran darah serta tumbuhan mengerikan yang tumbuh dari dalam tubuh sendiri. Bahkan mata dirinya sendiri yang ada di dalam cermin tersebut juga mengeluarkan darahnya serta ranting tumbuhan tersebut.

_Run vel te manducet. Larilah atau kau akan kumakan._

"KYAAAA!" jerit Arthur kaget sambil membukakan matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Dirinya sendiri juga terjatuh dari mejanya, bahkan kursinya pun ikutan terjatuh pula. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringatnya.

"Apa itu…?" tanya Arthur tanpa disadarinya.

-00-

Berwald langsung memuntahkan berak darahnya yang keluar karena terlalu tidak mampu menahan serangan mengerikan tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah dicakar-cakar dengan hebatnya oleh tanaman berduri yang mengerikan tersebut. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sama sekali membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa tersebut.

Dinding dunia dimensi milik Anya rupanya sudah diretakkan oleh seseorang. Berwald tahu siapa pemuda yang berhasil menerobos dimensi milik Anya tersebut. Mathias Køhler!

"Heh Berwald, kau kok di situ? Mana tersangkut pada tanaman berduri pula…" tanya Mathias heran. Berwald hanya bisa diam saja, sambil mendengus dengan kesal.

Mathias mengerti dengusan Berwald tersebut, lalu melirik Anya yang kebetulan berada di depannya. Kebetulan pula, jarak di antara mereka sekitar 500 meter, sehingga Mathias bisa menahan serangan jarak sedang.

Anya tersenyum dengan kecut, lalu bertanya dengan nada angkuh, "Siapakah engkau?"

Mathias terkekeh bagai pahlawan yang habis dipuji-puji di depan umum, lalu menjawabnya dengan sangat percaya diri, "Mathias Køhler, anak Denmark, memangnya dikau siapa?"

"Anya. Anya Braginskaya."

Mendadak dari bawah tanah muncul tanaman berduri tersebut. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Mathias sama sekali di luar dugaan tersebut. Mathias menghindar serangan tanaman berduri tersebut dengan suksesnya, sehingga membuat kagum Anya dan Berwald.

Mathias tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Heh mana serangan…"

Belum selesai Mathias berkomentar, dari belakang Mathias muncul monster yang sangat besar. Mathias yang keburu menyadarinya, langsung bersalto menjauhi monster yang tampaknya sangat haus akan manusia tersebut. Monster itu berbentuk tumbuhan berduri, dan memiliki mulut yang sangat besar dan cukup untuk menampung satu pesawat Boeing 747-200 atau bahkan Airbus 320 / 360 sekaligus.

Mathias mendengus dengan kesal, namun diselingi dengan seringaian penuh tantangan, "Heh aku vs monster? Pengecut banget jadi cewek. Ayo come on, monster kurang ajaaar!"

Monster itu langsung berteriak dengan sangat keras dan mengguruh di seluruh dunia milik Anya tersebut, "GRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Monster itu langsung menyerang Mathias dengan membabi-buta, bahkan membuat Anya berada di dalam bahaya. Iyalah, Anya menyebutnya Monster Tanaman yang memiliki nickname Rocky tersebut. Walau begitu, kalau dalam mood buruk, Rocky ini bisa memakan siapa saja.

Tap tap tap! Mathias berlari menjauh dari Rocky tersebut, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Shorcut! Shorcut! ACHT ACHT **(2)**!"

Tiba-tiba dari kedua tangan Mathias yang diposisikan seperti hendak memegang semacam senjata Canon, langsung muncul senjata betulan! "Ini Canaan 88 Flak 36 Mili buatan si Ludwig lho!" gerutu Mathias dengan nada penuh dengusan dan tantangan yang luar biasa.

DUAAARRR… Beberapa pelurunya langsung dilontarkan dalam kurun waktu hanya sedetik. Dari beberapa peluru besar tersebut, separuhnya kena tepat pada tubuh Rocky tersebut, dan alhasil monster tersebut berhasil rubuh, walau masih hidup.

Anya tersenyum menantang, langsung turun dari puncak tumbuhan berduri yang dia naiki, lalu berhadapan dengan Mathias dengan nada mengejek, "Kagum sekali! Hebat! Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan Rocky yang dikenal liar itu! Oke, masuk babak sebenarnya!"

Sepersekian detik setelah Anya berbicara, dia tiba-tiba berlari secepat kilat sehingga membuat Mathias tidak menyadari kalau Anya sudah berada di depannya. Anya tersenyum penuh hasrat licik, lalu memukulkan ujung sekopnya ke perut Mathias. Rupanya, pukulan itu bukanlah pukulan biasa, karena setelah pukulan tersebut, Mathias mendadak tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berbeda dengan Gelatio punya Beary dan Stopwatch punya The Time Watcher, tipe ini hanya bisa aktif ketika aku memukulkan ujung sekopku ke salah satu tubuhmu. Satu keuntungan ini, kau akan merasakan sakitnya dihajar mati-matian sama aku kalau kau berhasil bergerak." jelas Anya dengan santai, sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

Apa? Berwald sadar akan buruknya serangan yang akan dilakukan Anya tersebut, langsung berteriak sebisa mungkin ke Mathias, "Jangan serang secara langsung dengan menggunakan kontak fisik! Serang pakai rudal! Dari arah bawah!" jerit Berwald dengan nada serak, sambil masih mencoba mengambil nafas seraya menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya yang masih dililit tumbuhan berduri tersebut.

Keburu, Anya sudah menggebuk Mathias habis-habisan menggunakan pangkal sekopnya. Betapa mengerikannya wanita tersebut, batin Mathias kaget. Walau dia nggak merasa sakit, namun dia tahu nanti setelah dilepas segelnya oleh Anya, dia akan merasakan sakitnya dihajar demikian.

Kh… Mathias meringis kesal. Perlahan tapi pasti Mathias mencoba menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya yang terkunci geraknya oleh Anya tersebut. Ia kini beradu dengan waktu, semakin cepat semakin baik, walau dia akan merasakan akibatnya.

"Wah! Kau nekat juga!" seru Anya dengan seringaian licik.

Ia terus-menerus memukulinya, bahkan mengiris-iris kulit Mathias dengan pisau besar yang disembunyikannya di balik jaketnya. Walau begitu, anehnya, Mathias merasa tenang. Fuuuhhh… Mathias mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya selagi dihajar mati-matian sama Anya.

Ngggg… Mathias merasakan keheningan dan sebuah esensi lain saat tubuhnya dihajar mati-matian sama Anya. DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH. Jutaan pukulan maut yang dilontarkan Anya tak kunjung membuat Mathias ciut nyali. Malahan, Mathias bisa merasakan ketenangan yang sangat luar biasa ketika dipukuli habis-habisan tersebut.

Anya tersenyum penuh kejahatan dan kesadisan, lalu segera melontarkan kalimat-kalimat mantranya, "Polus tristi! – Tiang kesedihan!"

Seketika setelah Anya menjauhi Mathias yang masih membeku karena efek dari Tormentum Mortis, yaitu siksaan kematian, yang merupakan jurus di mana pengguna akan menyegel gerak musuhnya, dari atas muncullah sebuah tiang yang SANGAT BESAR! Alhasil, tubuh Mathias tertindih dengan suksesnya.

"AAAAAA!" jerit Mathias merasakan kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa.

Anya hanya bisa mendesah dengan bahagia, "Indahnya… Coba dikau berseru seperti itu, Mathias…"

Mata Anya mendadak melotot melihat kenyataan yang mengerikan, begitu pula dengan Berwald yang masih tersiksa di atas lilitan tumbuhan berduri tersebut. Tiang kesedihan yang menerpa tubuh Mathias tersebut, mendadak meretak dengan cepatnya. KREK KREK KREK KREK. GREK GREK GREK GREK. BLAARRR! Mendadak tiang tersebut meletus alias rusak dengan hebatnya.

Di bawah tiang yang kini sudah hilang, muncul pemuda berambut jabrik dengan pandangan mata penuh haus akan penyiksaan. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah dicabik-cabik dengan suksesnya, sama seperti Berwald. Akan tetapi, ternyata dia masih mampu berdiri walaupun ditindih benda seberat lima belas ton seperti Tiang Kesedihan itu.

Mathias menatap Anya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat ingin membalas, dan kini sudah bebas dari Tormentum Mortis-nya Anya. Ia lalu menyeringai dengan puas dan balik menyindirnya dengan lembut, "Serangan sehebat ini saja membuatku mati, tapi kenapa Tuhanku masih mau kasih kesempatan _ketiga_?"

Berwald kaget mendengar sindiran Mathias. Ketiga? Berwald angkat alis kirinya. Ia langsung berteriak kencang-kencang di hadapan mereka berdua, "Mathias! Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, seperti yang kau duga, aku nyaris mati ketika bertarung dengan Death-Dreamer itu…" sambung Mathias pede. Apa? Berwald terhenyak ketika Mathias menjelaskan keadaannya sewaktu di dimensi Death-Dreamer itu.

"Jadi…?"

"Death-Dreamer sudah tewas." jawab Mathias dengan nada sedikit puas.

Anya yang kebetulan berada di depan Mathias, terhenyak dengan jawaban Mathias barusan. Death-Dreamer tewas? "Benarkah itu, Mathias?" tanya Anya dengan nada mengintimidasi dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Mathias menggangguk dengan sangat mantap, "Ya."

Anya rupanya sudah tidak bisa menahan dendam kesumatnya. Demi apa dia sampai berhasil merubuhkan Death-Dreamer itu! Anya langsung menyerangnya lagi tapi kali ini dengan frekuensi jauh lebih cepat. Mathias sampai tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari jutaan serangan yang dilontarkan Anya.

"MATI KAU, KAMBING! KAU AKAN KUKIRIM KE AFTERLIFE!" umpat Anya marah besar. Dalam sepersekian detik, Anya telah menorehkan hampir seratus lebih luka-luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuh Mathias, sehingga Mathias tidak bisa melontarkan serangan balasannya.

CRESH CRESH CRESH ZRUSH ZRUSH! Anya langsung menambahkan lagi luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Mathias. Bruk. Mathias langsung roboh ke belakang, sehingga memberikan peluang yang sangat besar pada Anya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Anya mengulum senyuman bagai Lucifer yang sangat berbahagia, "Kau akan kuakhiri sekarang juga. Ada kata terakhir?"

"TIDAK! MATHIAS!" jerit Berwald mencoba turun dari lilitan tumbuhan berduri. Lagi-lagi Berwald meringis kesakitan karena duri-durinya telah menancap dengan dalamnya di tubuh Berwald.

Mathias mengulum senyum penuh misterius, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan sekaligus penuh siasat, "BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET!"

Anya yang menyadari kalau Mathias sudah melancarkan serangannya, langsung menghindari dari tubuh Mathias yang masih hidup tersebut. Namun, sudah terlambat. Mendadak dari atas, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, serong bermunculan banyak sekali peluru!

Mathias yang masih terlentang di tanah, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan telapak kanannya membentuk jempol, dan kemudian jempol tersebut dibalikkan ke bawah sambil menyindirnya lagi, "Kadang kau perlu kuberikan pelajaran keras, Anya…"

Anya segera mengetahui akhir hidupnya, langsung menghela nafas dan berteriak dengan sangat lantang, "FINIS!"

Mendadak muncul barrier yang sangat besar tengah melingkari dirinya. Namun, pucuk dicinta peluru pun tiba, akhirnya jutaan peluru tersebut menembus barrier tersebut dan melubangi tubuh Anya dengan sadisnya!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" jerit Anya kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dilubangi jutaan peluru tersebut. Bahkan ada puluhan peluru langsung melubangi kepalanya dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Alhasil, Anya langsung tumbang dan mendadak tumbuhan berduri yang melilit diri Berwald langsung menghilang.

Bruuuk. Tubuh Berwald langsung terhempas ke tanah. Mathias masih terlentang di tanah dengan ratusan luka-luka yang bervariasi mulai dari ringan sampai parah. Paha kanannya sampai nyaris putus karena serangan Anya tersebut.

_Wanita yang sangat mengerikan… Death-Dreamer juga…_

Berwald perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya, sambil melirik ke Mathias yang tergeletak pada arah jam dua dari dirinya, sambil bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Bagaimana kau…?"

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Berwald sambil menjawab dengan nada enteng, "Death-Dreamer ya?"

"Ya."

Mathias mengulum senyum penuh arti, lalu mencoba menceritakan kembali kejadian tersebut, walau tenaganya tidak cukup karena terkuras oleh banyaknya luka-luka mengerikan yang menghiasi tubuhnya tersebut, "Begini… Waktu di sana…"

.

Tuhanku, apakah aku akan mati?

Mathias menutup matanya sambil masih berharap agar dia masih hidup, dan diberi kesempatan keduanya. Untung Tuhannya masih berbaik hati padanya, walau dalam keadaan begitu gawat.

Rupanya, serangan orang tersebut ternyata meleset. Mathias segera memanfaatkan peluang yang didapatnya dengan susah payah tersebut dengan menghempaskan tubuh bayangan dirinya dari Mathias ke langit-langit.

Belum selesai bayangan Mathias tersebut hendak membalas serangannya, Mathias sudah keburu menyerangnya lagi, namun dengan peralatan yang sangatlah berbeda. "MISSILE MISSILE!" seru Mathias sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Syuuungg! Mendadak dari dalam tanah bermunculan dua misil dalam ukuran yang ramping tetapi panjang, tengah berluncur di depan bayangannya sendiri. Namun, begitu salah satu missile-nya Mathias kena pada salah satu anggota tubuh bayangannya, bayangan tersebut sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tubuh bayangannya mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah _asap_. Ya, asap hitam pekat yang membentuk hole, jadi terlihat seperti black hole. Mathias terkesiap melihat perubahan fisik yang sangat mustahil tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut muncul suara keras seseorang.

"Babak ketiga, akhir dari HIDUPMU!" seru seseorang dari dalam lubang tersebut.

Sungguh, Mathias mengakui kalau Death-Dreamer cukup menyusahkan. Perkataan Death-Dreamer tadi tidaklah main-main, dan bukan sebuah gertakan belaka. Mendadak langit-langit dimensi yang dibuat Death-Dreamer lagi-lagi runtuh dengan suksesnya, dan menampakkan sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti oleh Mathias dan Berwald. Ruangan hampa waktu!

Mathias lagi-lagi menggeram kesal, "Pengecut banget jadi orang! Sini berhadapan dengan aku kalo berani!"

Sayang sekali, dimensi tersebut sudah berubah jadi ruangan hampa yang pernah Mathias temui waktu pertama kalinya sejak tersedot oleh bandul aneh tersebut. Mathias bergemetar ketakutan, dan mencoba mencari-cari jalan keluarnya. Ya Tuhanku, aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi nggak mau melihat lagi dimensi ini!

Tik tok tik tok. Suara desahan setiap jarum panjang dari sekian banyaknya jam yang menampakkan dirinya dengan penuh keangkuhan dan kelicikan terus menerus mendesah-desah dengan tegas, tanpa peduli ada orang seperti Mathias itu. Namun Mathias tidak mempedulikan semua itu, dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Namun, kebingungan dan kekesalan Mathias segera menguap menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa, saat di mana Mathias melihat adanya sebuah lubang hitam yang terus menerus membesar dengan sendirinya di depan mata kepala dirinya sendiri.

Mathias segera bersiaga, dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Axe!"

Mendadak dari tangan kanan dan kirinya yang diposisikan sedemikian khasnya, mulai muncul kapak besar yang menjulang hingga ujungnya mendekati lubang hitam yang membesar tersebut. Benar dugaannya, dari dalam sana mulai muncul Death-Dreamer yang sudah siap seraya membawa gunting ukuran raksasa!

"Inilah… Selamat datang di dunia favoritmu, Mathias!" tandas Death-Dreamer sambil mengayunkan gunting raksasanya seraya maju menerjang Mathias.

Beruntung Mathias segera tersadar lamunannya oleh suara Death-Dreamer. Mathias langsung menghindar serangan pertama Death-Dreamer sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya menyerong ke kanan, sehingga membuat perut kanan bawah Death-Dreamer langsung terobek dengan suksesnya.

Namun, bukan Death-Dreamer namanya kalau dia tidak langsung menyerangnya lagi dengan serangan lain yang benar-benar 'wah' dan mengerikan. Dia langsung menyerang Mathias yang berada di sampingnya dengan mengapitkan gunting raksasanya di tengah-tengah leher Mathias, seolah leher Mathias akan digunting. Mathias menelan ludah, dan segera menundukkan kepalanya dari apitan gunting raksasa tersebut.

"NEJ NEJ NEEEJ! **(3)**" jerit Mathias refleks dengan menutup mata sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke atas langit-langit. Akibatnya, kedua tangan Death-Dreamer langsung terputus karena terpotong secara tiba-tiba oleh kapaknya Mathias tersebut.

Death-Dreamer langsung menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kepahitan dan kelicikannya, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu, "AFTERLIFE!"

Mendadak dari bawah atau lebih tepatnya lantai yang bening tersebut, perlahan-lahan Mathias melihat banyaknya jiwa manusia-manusia yang terus-menerus menjerit menyambut kehadiran Mathias. Mathias langsung menjerit ketakutan juga, seolah menyahut jeritan-jeritan mengerikan milik mereka yang berada di bawah tersebut.

"HIII!" Mathias langsung mencoba melepaskan kedua kakinya yang terlanjur dipegang dan ditarik-tarik ke bawah oleh para jiwa yang menderita sekaligus menjerit dengan suara sedemikan menakutkannya. Walau begitu, para jiwa yang begitu mengerikan, masih saja lebih kuat dari Mathias sendiri.

Death-Dreamer langsung mengacungkan jempol kanannya, lalu membalikkannya sambil mengejek dengan frontal, "Pergilah ke neraka, anak babi!"

KLOTAK. Axe-nya Mathias terlanjur jatuh dari pegangan Mathias, dan terlihatlah pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Axe-nya terlanjur ditarik ke bawah oleh para jiwa yang haus akan jiwa lain yang masih terkandung dalam badan, dan perlahan-lana para jiwa tersebut memakan Axe-nya.

Death-Dreamer lantas memandang Mathias dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan, "Inilah sebabnya aku disebut Death-Dreamer. Kadangkala saat aku melamun, kematian segera mendatangi mereka. Tapi, aku buat pengecualian karena kau termasuk _Equifur_ tingkat tinggi seperti Beary itu!"

Mathias mendengus jengkel, sambil sesekali dia menjerit lemah. Kini, para jiwa brengsek tersebut sudah menelan separuh dari tubuhnya tersebut, dan ia tidak mengharapkan jika mereka _memakan_ badannya tersebut. Benar-benar tidak AWESOME!

"Cih."

Death-Dreamer langsung terkejut begitu mendengar dengusan Mathias, dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Tubuhnya yang melayang dua puluh centi meter dari lantai yang bening tersebut, ternyata sudah ditarik oleh Mathias dan dibenamkannya ke dalam lantai yang bening tersebut, "HE-HEI!"

"Rasakan apa yang namanya dimakan tahu, dasar pengecut!" balas Mathias jengkel, sambil menarik-narik kedua kaki Death-Dreamer lebih dalam ke bawah. Perjuangan Mathias nggak sia-sia, para jiwa yang mengandung paham kanibalisme (?) terlanjur sudah memakan kakinya Death-Dreamer tersebut. Death-Dreamer langsung menjerit ketakutan melihat dirinya dimakan oleh mereka, "HENTIKAN!"

Mathias malah menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kemenangan, dan mencoba terus membenamkan Death-Dreamer lebih dalam lagi. Malahan, ketika Mathias hampir kehilangan seluruh perutnya, Death-Dreamer ditariknya masuk ke lantai tersebut hampir seluruhnya. Mathias mencoba menjambak-jambak rambut Death-Dreamer sambil berusaha menarik dirinya ke atas.

"_SANATIONEEEEM!_" jerit Mathias mencoba menarik dirinya ke atas dengan susah payah. Ketika ia sudah berhasil mengangkat perutnya dari sergapan para jiwa yang kanibal tersebut, Mathias langsung menggumamkan sesuatu, "Axeee!"

Mendadak dari tangan kanan Mathias muncul Axe yang sama persis seperti Axe yang dimakan oleh para jiwa brengsek tersebut, dan ia segera berpegangan pada Axe yang untungnya tidak ikut dimakan oleh mereka. Begitu dia sudah bisa menarik kedua kakinya, untungnya Mathias sudah seratus persen bisa bertahan di sana tanpa dimakan oleh mereka, karena Mathias sudah menyegel lantai tersebut duluan.

Bruuk… Mathias langsung merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia tahu bahwa kakinya kini berdarah-darah dengan hebatnya, karena kedua kakinya sudah dimakan dengan hidup-hidup oleh mereka. Sakit sekali, batin Mathias jengkel.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung menegakkan punggungnya, dan melihat kakinya yang kini sudah buntung. Ia lalu menjerit-jerit seperti orang abis diamputasi kakinya. Brengsek…

"Sanationem…" gumam Mathias sambil rileks. Dari situlah keajaiban mulai muncul. Kedua kakinya yang awalnya buntung, perlahan-lahan dikembalikan ke sediakala, apalagi rasanya juga tidak menyakitkan. Syuuutt… Perlahan-lahan kedua kakinya sudah mulai kembali seperti semula.

Mathias mengucap syukur dengan lega, "Puji Tuhan…"

Selang lima detik setelah mengucap syukur, Mathias langsung mengambil Axe-nya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan langsung mengetuk-getukkan kapaknya ke langit-langit dengan keras, "BUKALAH!"

_BLAARRR!_

-00-

Keesokan harinya, kala dimana Copenhagen University sudah kembali seperti semula, walaupun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk kelompok yang satu ini. Maklum, kelompok ini memang masih menyimpan rasa dukanya untuk Mathias dan Berwald.

"Apa?" tanya Antonio heran.

Arthur hanya bisa menggangguk pelan sambil menjelaskannya lagi, "Benar, kemarin siang aku mendengar suara desingan jam yang terdengar tidak biasa. Entah kayak apa, yang pasti seperti orang lagi berjalan dengan tegas."

Francis langsung menyelanya dengan sembarangan, "Berarti kemaren lo dengar orang lagi jalan-jalan di sekitar perpus aja…" Keburu Arthur udah melakban mulut sembarangannya Francis tersebut.

"Hmmm…"

Belum selesai mereka berdiskusi, suara desingan jam yang tidak biasa tersebut kembali bersua di perpus tersebut. TIK TOK TIK TOK. Mereka pun dibuat kaget oleh desingan yang sama sekali tidak biasa tersebut.

"Tuh kan apa yang kukatakan." Arthur membenarkan dirinya.

Emil langsung mengganggukkan dengan mantap sambil melirik-lirik sekelilingnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, "Arthur benar… Mungkin ada sesuatu…"

Belum selesai Emil memeriksa kondisi sekitar, mendadak semua jam yang terpampang di lingkungan perpustakaan tersebut berhenti. TIK. Jam tangan Arthur dan Lovise juga ikut-ikutan mati.

"Eh?" Arthur mendengus kaget melihat jamnya yang mati. Namun, Ivan Braginski justru melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Ternyata semua orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka mendadak berhenti bergerak juga!

"APA INI!" seru Ivan syok sambil berdiri seraya celingak-celinguk ke sekelilingnya. Antonio segera menyadari apa yang dikhawatirkan Ivan tersebut, sehingga dia segera berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk ke sekelilingnya.

Arthur lalu mencondongkan badannya ke belakangnya, dan ia menemukan bahwa Wang, yang kebetulan belajar di seberang kelompok mereka, membeku! "Wang? Wang?" gumam Arthur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wang. Diam. Arthur kini sadar apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ada apa…?" Emil mulai panik.

Lovise tampaknya memahami keadaan tersebut, lalu menoleh ke Emil seraya menyahut pertanyaan Emil dengan lirih, "Waktu berhenti ya…"

Francis lalu nyeletuk dengan wajah serius, "Kalau memang waktu bisa berhenti, berarti kita juga harusnya membeku kan? Namun apa yang _terjadi_ dengan kita? Kita kan nggak bisa dipengaruhi sama waktu…?"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH, FRANCIS!" bentak Arthur sambil menarik-narik kerah Francis dengan paniknya. Francis memahami kegalauan dan kepanikan Arthur, namun dia tidak bisa menjawab bentakannya.

Ivan langsung menyelanya dengan nada lirih, "Kemarin aku melihat aku berhadapan dengan 'aku' yang tubuhnya sudah berlubang-lubang karena terkena hujan peluru… Apa itu?"

Deg! Detak jantung Arthur mendadak naik tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari semestinya. Ia tahu, Ivan kini sudah terkena apa yang pernah dialaminya kemarin sewaktu di perpus tersebut. Glek. Arthur menelan ludah ketika mendengar selaan Ivan tersebut.

"I am too, Ivan." ucap Arthur tanpa disangkanya.

Ivan yang mendengar pengakuan Arthur, hanya bisa terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Antonio dan kawan-kawan. Keheningan langsung menerpa mereka berenam di samping membisunya sang waktu dan matinya kegiatan setiap individu yang berada di sekeliling mereka tersebut.

Lovise lalu berdiri menyusul Antonio, Ivan dan Arthur sambil berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tidak salah lagi, ada yang_ memberhentikan_-nya."

-00-

Berwald hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memegangi tombak besinya dengan penuh kekalutan. Memang, mereka masih ada di dunia milik Anya, namun Mathias dan dirinya masih saja belum pulih seratus persen untuk bisa melompat ke dimensi berikutnya.

"Ampun nih, kakiku masih sakit abis nyaris dimakan mereka." keluh Mathias jengkel sambil memijat-mijat kedua kakinya sendiri. Berwald hanya bisa ber-facepalm mendengar keluh kesah Mathias.

"Rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Berwald datar.

Mathias mendengus lemah, lalu menjawabnya dengan seadaanya (?), "Yah, sakit banget. Seperti dimakan hidup-hidup sama hiu deh."

Berwald menggangguk pelan. Meskipun begitu, dia sebetulnya juga sama lelahnya dengan Mathias. Tubuhnya saja sudah dijejali dengan banyaknya luka-luka tusukan duri dari tanaman mengerikan milik Anya tersebut. Dari raut wajahnya saja sudah menampakkan kelelahan dan keletihan tiada habisnya.

"Fuh."

Mathias lalu menoleh ke Berwald yang sedang menghela nafas, sambil mencoba berdiri dengan bergantung pada Axe miliknya. Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya kedua kakinya sudah mulai bisa diajak kompromi untuk berjalan oleh Mathias, dan dia patut bersyukur akan itu.

Mathias lalu bertanya pada Berwald, "Masih mau lanjut?"

"Yeah."

Mathias tersenyum kecil, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kali ini dengan cara apa kita akan melompat ke dimensi lainnya?"

Berwald hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu mencoba berdiri dengan tetap bergantung pada tombak besinya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Mathias dengan nada jutek, "Pakai pintuku saja. Kuharap banyak membantu."

-00-

TAP TAP TAP TAP. Suara derap langkah yang sangat ramai rupanya sedang bersenandung dengan semangatnya di tengah-tengah kekacauan waktu tersebut. Arthur dkk rupanya sedang berlari mencari-cari seseorang.

"Kita mencari siapa?" tanya Ivan penasaran sambil berlari di belakang Arthur.

Arthur hanya bisa terdiam, lalu menjawabnya selang sekitar semenit, "Tiina."

Lovise terhenyak mendengar jawaban Arthur, langsung nyeletuk dengan penasaran juga, "Bukannya Tiina masih di rumah karena trauma dua tahun lalu itu?"

Di luar dugaan Lovise, Arthur justru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyangkalnya dengan tegas, "Pagi tadi aku sengaja panggil Tiina buat diinterogasi. Harusnya jam sepuluh pagi tadi Tiina sudah ada di Jurusan Desain. Ayo ke sana!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" seru Antonio panik sambil masih berlari bareng mereka berlima di koridor Copenhagen University tersebut.

-00-

BRAAAKKKK!

Pintu Dimensi yang dipanggil oleh Berwald kembali menyingkapkan dunia apa yang akan dinantikan oleh mereka berdua. Begitu Berwald dan Mathias masuk ke sana, alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua. Mereka lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan pahit. Mereka rupanya kembali ke titik awal di mana mereka tersesat ke sana.

"Lagi?" jerit Mathias kesal.

Berwald melihat ruangan hampa tersebut dengan perasaan kalut. Ia sudah dua tahun terjebak di sana dan tidak kembali-kembali lagi. Baginya, ruangan hampa yang penuh dengan jam dan keangkuhan yang terlukiskan dengan indahnya seperti ini, patut untuk _dihancurkan_. Tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

CRIIIINGGG. Suara gesekan lonceng kembali terdengar di belakang mereka berdua. Begitu mereka berdua mencondongkan badannya mengarah ke belakangnya, mereka kembali dibuat shock oleh apa yang terpandang dengan jelas di mata mereka berdua. Sebuah pintu yang coraknya sama seperti pintu yang dibukakan oleh Mathias dan Berwald.

"Kita bisa pulang!" seru Mathias dengan raut wajah lega dan bahagia. Belum selesai Mathias melangkah, tangan kanannya keburu diterkam oleh tangan kiri Berwald dengan erat, "Jangan tertipu oleh itu. Siapa tahu kita malah bisa kesasar."

Mathias menoleh ke Berwald dengan tatapan heran. Benar juga… Mathias lalu menghela nafas, lalu berbalik sepenuhnya ke depan Berwald sambil bertanya dengan penasaran, "Lalu kita perlu apa?"

Ketika Berwald akan menjawab pertanyaan Mathias, keburu mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh munculnya sosok seorang anak gadis muda di depan mata mereka berdua, tepat berlawanan dengan arah pintu yang dilihatnya tadi.

Syuuuuussshh… Sosok yang awalnya merupakan bayangan itu, perlahan-lahan menjadi kenyataan. Seorang gadis bermata dan berambut putih rupanya sedang melayang di depan mereka berdua. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata gadis tersebut mulai dibuka, dan menampakkan kebeningan dan kejernihan diri gadis muda tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Namaku Alice, Penguasa Abyss. Inilah Abyss."

Mendadak mereka berdua merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh sesuatu. Zruuusshhh… Rupanya rantai-rantai sedang mengikat mereka berdua hingga terangkat dari lantai yang penuh riakan air tersebut.

Berwald balik berteriak dengan lantang, "Abyss? Kau bilang Abyss? Kutahu ini adalah dunia waktu, TOLOL!"

"Benar. Waktu adalah Abyss, dan Abyss adalah Waktu. Pendek kata, Waktu sama dengan Abyss, yang melahirkan dimensi-dimensi yang sangat beragam dan monster mengerikan seperti para jiwa kanibal dan monster tanaman itu. Cornick dan Marcel adalah jiwa mengerikan dari diri Alfred dan Arthur yang masih tersisa dalam diri mereka, begitu pula dengan Anya." jelas gadis bernama Alice dengan nada pelan.

Mathias lalu menyelanya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, "Lantas kaukah musuh kami yang _terakhir_?"

Gadis muda tersebut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Ya. Tapi cukup dengan debat saja, usahakan agar kita tidak menggunakan kekerasan. Kalian masih lemas karena pertarungan berat itu kan?"

"Setuju. Kalau begitu aku tanya kau, kenapa kau terlahir di sini dan tetap awet muda?" tanya Berwald dengan nada kesal dan mendengus dengan keras. Mathias sampai terhenyak mendengar dengusan kesalnya Berwald.

"Karena aku diciptakan untuk _menguasai_ ini." jawab gadis itu pendek.

Mathias langsung menyelanya dengan kesal, "Lantas kenapa kau masih betah di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bebaskan Berwald saja HAH? Berwald kan sudah dua tahun disiksa di sini! DUA TAHUN! Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

Gadis itu mengulum senyuman penuh keangkuhan, lalu menjawab protesnya Mathias dengan santai, "Salah Berwald sendiri. By the way, siapa Berwald itu?"

"Aku." Berwald menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis bernama Alice itu lalu menggangguk pelan, sambil melanjutkannya dengan sedikit angkuh, "Kalian tahu kan akibatnya kalau sampai masuk dunia ini? Tiada impian yang akan kalian dapatkan di sini."

Kini gantian Berwald yang menerjang gadis tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang cukup menusuk, "Lantas kenapa kau menjatuhkan bandul aneh itu pada Tiina dan sekarang bandul itu ada di tangan Lovise?"

Gadis itu langsung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Berwald. Pintar, batin Alice puas. "Kuakui kalau kau itu sangat objektif, Berwald-san. Asal kalian tahu, ada cerita di mana Penguasa Abyss sebelumnya sempat membuat koneksi antara dunia ini dengan dunia kalian, dan koneksi itu adalah dalam bentuk bandul itu. Itu artinya, dia melanggar ketentuan bahwa dunia ini tidak boleh berhubungan secara langsung dengan dunia kalian."

"Lalu gimana menghancurkan koneksi tersebut?" Mathias kembali bertanya.

Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih, "Jika kalian menghancurkan diriku, sama saja kalian menghancurkan _dua_ dunia sekaligus. Kalian paham kan?"

Berwald kembali menyelanya dengan datar, "Bukankah di belakang kami ada pintu yang pertama kalinya kami datangi?"

"Itu tidak seratus persen menjamin kalau kalian akan tiba di dunia kalian dengan tenang. Satu dari puluhan pintu tersebut adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju dunia kalian. Namun, sebagai bayaran atas itu, kalian akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting." bantah Alice kesal.

"Seperti Lovise?" tanya Mathias iseng.

Alice langsung mengiyakan dengan tegas dan serius sambil menatap Mathias, "Ya. Jika kau mencintai Lovise, dan jika kau berhasil menemukan pintu itu dan masuk ke sana, niscaya di dunia sana kau akan menemukan bahwa Lovise tidak akan pernah mengenalmu."

Mathias menelan ludah. Sungguh harga yang sangat mahal, batinnya merinding ketakutan mendengar penjelasan Alice. Berwald hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat.

Berwald kini yang bertanya dengan datar, "Ada option lain?"

"Jika kalian tidak menyukai cara-cara yang tadi, satu-satunya jalan mungkin… Melawan aku secara fisik." jawab Alice agak ragu.

Mendadak setelah Alice menjawab pertanyaan Berwald, sekujur tubuhnya keburu sudah ditusuk-tusuk oleh Ignis Arrow-nya Berwald, "Terpaksa aku ambil jalan kekerasan." gumam Berwald kesal sambil masih terikat di rantainya.

Mathias langsung menyahutnya dengan yakin, "Kalau begitu aku ikut kau, Berwald!"

"Oh? Baiklah…" Alice menyunggingkan senyuman yang diisi dengan kepedihan yang luar biasa.

Alice tiba-tiba mengeluarkan 'diri'-nya sendiri dari bawah lantai yang penuh riakan air tersebut. Syuuunggg… Perlahan-lahan di depan mata Mathias dan Berwald muncul seorang gadis lagi yang berwajah, berambut dan tingginya sama persis seperti Alice. Bedanya, dia berambut hitam dan bola matanya juga hitam.

Alice lalu menyambungnya dengan nada sangat angkuh, "Cobalah melawan Black Rabbit ini! Dijamin kalian berdua siap-siap kecapekan!"

Black Rabbit, demikian nama alias gadis berambut hitam yang sama persis wajahnya dengan Alice, langsung menyerang mereka berdua dengan sangat gesit. Mathias segera menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan, "Ranjau! Ranjau! Ranjau! Ranjau ! Ranjau!"

Mendadak diri Black Rabbit segera diserbu oleh puluhan ranjau yang diinjaknya. Tapi sayangnya, tubuh Black Rabbit masih terlihat sangat bugar. Cewek monster, batin Mathias bergidik.

"TIANG KESEDIHAN!" jerit Mathias melengking kuat dan membumbung dengan kerasnya di langit-langit ruangan hampa tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, diri mereka berdua diselimuti oleh bayangan hitam. CKRAK! Mendadak tiang yang sangat besar menindih mereka berdua!

Alice terhenyak dan syok, "Mereka berdua…?"

Belum selesai Alice berspekulasi, di bawah Tiang Kesedihan tersebut, Mathias sudah melindungi dirinya dan Berwald dengan menggunakan barrier yang menyerupai kubah yang cukup besar.

Syuuuusssh. Alice tiba-tiba tersadar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ya, Mathias tiba-tiba membelakanginya sambil bersiap siaga dengan sebilah pisau besar yang disembunyikannya di lengannya, "Terlalu mudah."

Tapi, Alice justru mampu menghindar dari serangannya, dan memegangi tangan kanan Mathias yang memegang pisau tersebut, lalu berkelit darinya sehingga terlihatlah sosok Alice yang melompat dengan menggunakan tangan kanan Mathias sebagai pijakannya.

"Ukh!" desis Mathias kesal.

Berwald langsung berteriak dengan lantang, "Black Rabbit ini bagianku!"

"Sip!"

Mathias segera beralih perhatiannya ke Alice, sementara Berwald mencoba menghalang-halangi Black Rabbit yang hendak kemari membantu Alice. Keduanya saling bersitegang, satu sama lain. Berwald dengan Black Rabbit, begitu pula dengan Mathias dengan Alice sendiri.

Mathias lalu menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Alice sambil menggumam dengan pelan, "Samurai!"

Perlahan-lahan di depan Mathias muncul samurai yang dipinjamnya dari Kiku, lalu dipegangnya dengan erat-erat di depan Alice. Mathias lalu menatap Alice dengan tatapan penuh hasrat ingin menghajarnya sampai modar.

"Hajar aku kalau bisa." tantang Alice.

Mathias menampakkan seringaian, lalu langsung menyerang Alice dengan ganasnya. Zrush zrush zrush! Sejurus kemudian, banyak serangan Mathias yang gagal di depan Alice. Cepatnya…! Mathias langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal mulai dari bawah kiri ke atas kanan. Hasilnya gagal terus. Namun dia masih belum mau menyerah.

"AKU HARUS BISA!"

-00-

"TIINA!" seru Arthur ketika dia membanting pintu ruang diskusi yang berada di samping kelas Desain di gedung B yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan gedung A dimana Fakultas Informasi dan Komunikasi yang merupakan fakultasnya Mathias.

Sesosok wanita muda terlihat sedang memandangi bandul yang sama dengan bandul milik Lovise sambil duduk di meja diskusi yang bentuknya melingkar. Begitu suara seseorang yang membanting pintu ruangannya tengah bergema di ruangannya, wanita itu tampak tidak menyenangi tindakannya yang kurang ajar tersebut.

"Mau dibilang apa, buka pintu itu pelan-pelan!" tegur wanita itu jengkel mendengar suara pintu dibanting oleh Arthur.

Arthur langsung maju ke hadapannya dengan tatapan panik, "Tidak ada waktu buat tegur-tegur gitu! Kau tahu itu kan?"

Wanita itu lalu berbalik ke hadapan Arthur sambil bertanya dengan nada dingin, "Itu? Kau bilang apa? Dasar orang tolol."

Antonio langsung maju menghampiri Arthur dan wanita itu sambil menyahutnya dengan nada mendesah-desah, "Tiina, kau perlu tahu. Semua orang mendadak tidak bisa bergerak dan waktu kini berhenti!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan kita semua ini?" tanya Tiina dengan nada masih dingin. Arthur dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menelan ludah berjamaah. Bagaimana kita harus menjelaskan situasinya kepada Tiina yang masih trauma dengan hilangnya kekasihnya…?

Gantian Ivan yang berdeham banget, lalu maju menghampiri mereka bertiga dan menjelaskan dengan sebisanya, "Kami merasakan bahwa hanya kita bertujuhlah yang bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, sedangkan orang lain saja tidak bisa. Waktu bahkan seolah berhenti. Apakah Anda tidak merasa aneh, Tiina, _da_?"

Tiina terdiam, lalu menjawabnya dengan jutek, "Terus? Ada masalah sama aku?"

"Jam itu! Apa masih bergerak?" tanya Antonio sambil menunjuk bandul yang dipegang Tiina di tangan kanannya.

Tiina menoleh bandul tersebut, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke Antonio sambil menjawabnya dengan nada datar, "Jam ini nggak boleh dibuka sembarangan. Salah-salah kita membuka, malahan kita akan terjerumus di dunia waktu."

APA? Lovise mendesis terkejut mendengar jawaban Tiina. Bandulnya sama persis dengannya? "Tunggu, sama denganku dong." celetuk Lovise sambil mengeluarkan bandul miliknya dari saku bajunya.

Tiina terhenyak dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lovise. Sama dengan aku? Tiina diliputi kebingungan tidak terhingga. Lovise perlahan-lahan maju ke hadapan Tiina dan menyerahkan bandul miliknya seraya berkata dengan lirih, "Coba kau cocokan tutup bandulnya…"

Ia menuruti permintaan Lovise. Tiina lalu mengambil bandul milik Lovise dan mengecek bentuk bandul miliknya dan bandul milik Lovise secara cermat. Arthur dan kawan-kawan juga tidak kalah shock, dan melirik-lirik apa reaksi Tiina seusai memeriksa kesamaan kedua bandulnya.

"Ya." Tiina akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan nada lirih, "Keduanya _sama_."

Arthur dan kawan-kawan terhenyak dengan apa yang dikeluarkan dari suara Tiina itu. Keduanya sama? Arthur segera merebut kedua bandul dari tangan Tiina, dan langsung memeriksa dengan super teliti. Beberapa lama kemudian, Arthur hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tiina benar, batin Arthur bergidik.

Antonio lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke Arthur sambil bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Bagaimana, Arthur?"

Arthur melirik Antonio, lalu mengganggukkan dengan pelan sambil menjawab dengan lirih, "Ya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Tiina, keduanya benar-benar sama persis."

"Itu berarti…" gumam Ivan ragu.

Emil langsung menggangguk mantap sambil melirik Ivan, "Ada kemungkinan mereka berdua bisa diselamatkan jika kita masuk ke dalam situ."

-00-

ZRESH ZRESH ZRESH ZRESH CRESH CRESH CRESH! Sejuta tebasan dan jeritan saling bersahut-sahutan di arena ruangan hampa tersebut. Darah terkucur dengan hebatnya di tubuh Mathias dan Berwald. Harus mereka akui, Alice dan Black Rabbit ternyata jauh lebih cepat dan mengerikan. Bahkan tangan kiri Berwald putus kena sabetan sabitnya Black Rabbit.

Mathias sendiri juga tidak kalah sialnya. Perutnya juga tertebas dengan gilanya oleh samurai tidak kelihatan-nya Alice. Bangsat, batin Mathias jengkel sambil ngos-ngosan. Denyut nadinya melemah. Harusnya kulayani dia dengan serius, batin Mathias lagi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Heh, mana seranganmu?" tanya Alice santai.

Mathias menatap Alice dengan tatapan kosong, lalu memosisikan tangan kanannya seolah-olah ia sedang belajar pedang untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk empat puluh lima derajat ke depan, dan menampakkan aura yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Alice.

Cruusshhhh… Suara desahan angin yang menyelimuti diri Mathias membuat Alice merasa gelisah. Tangan kanannya langsung meraba-raba sesuatu di dalam saku baju putihnya. Ia harus bisa kukalahkan, batin Alice ketakutan.

Di sisi lain, Berwald ternyata sudah terkapar di dinding yang tidak kelihatan. Tubuhnya sudah tertempel di sana dengan banyak sekali pisau kecil menancap bajunya hingga sobek-sobek. Bahkan salah sate pisaunya juga merusak kacamatanya hingga menimbulkan luka tusukan di mata kanan Berwald.

"Brengsek…" kutuk Berwald marah.

Black Rabbit hanya bisa terdiam sambil maju ke depannya sambil menggotong tangan kiri Berwald yang putus. Dirinya hanya menginginkan satu hal dari pria stoic ini, yaitu kematian. Baginya, dia tidak bisa dimaafkan… Karena sudah menghalang-halangi dirinya bertemu dan menolong gadis kembarannya.

Mathias lalu melirik ke Berwald yang tertempel di dinding yang tidak kelihatan itu, lalu menjerit pelan seraya bertanya dengan gugup, "Ka-Kau baik-baik saja, surstroming?"

"Di-diam kau…" bentak Berwald kesal.

Mathias menggangguk pelan, lalu kembali fokus kepada Alice yang berada di depannya. Perlahan-lahan lantai bening yang tembus pandang tersebut mulai terdengar suara riakan air yang menggemuruh.

Mathias mulai menutup kedua matanya sambil menampakkan wajah jauh lebih serius, dan suara riakan air yang terdengar semakin mengeras dan menimbulkan suara jeritan-jeritan yang seolah bisa menandingi suara detak jam yang juga sama kerasnya.

TIK TOK TIK TOK. TES TES TES TES TES. TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK. Kedua desahan-desahan tersebut saling beradu, dan menimbulkan keberisikan yang menghebat. Alice sampai merasakan sakit kepala yang ringan gara-gara suara berisik tersebut.

Berwald yang juga merasakan suara berisik tersebut, langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke Mathias. Alangkah shocknya Berwald, Mathias seolah-olah berada di langit ketujuh saking tenangnya. Bahkan tubuh Mathias mulai bersinar. Apa gerangan dia segitu hebatnya…? Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa memahami semua ini.

Alice mulai menggeram, lalu berteriak dengan paniknya sambil menodongkan sebuah jam yang berbentuk lingkaran, "STOP WATCH! HENTIKAN MATHIAS ANAK KAMBING ITU!"

Malahan, Stopwatch milik Alice justru berbalik menghentikan waktu milik Alice, seolah-olah memakan sisa usia yang dipunyainya. Apaan ini? CREK CREK CREK CREK. Segudang teriakan dan jeritan para jiwa yang berada di bawah mereka bertiga mulai menambah kegaduhan, plus lantainya mulai retak. Apa-apaan dia…?

Ketika Mathias membukakan kedua matanya dengan perlahan-lahan, lidahnya terjulurkan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, yang ternyata bukan senjata, melainkan sebuah jurus! "UOOOOHHHHHH!" seru Mathias mengeluarkan kekuatan terakhirnya.

Wuuussshhhhh… Seketika saja dari pedang samurainya muncul pusaran angin yang sangat besar yang baru saja dibuatnya. Semakin lama pusaran itu semakin besar, dan mulai dilepaskannya secara liar, dan akhirnya mulai merembes ke mana-mana.

Wussshhh… Seketika saja semua orang yang berada di sana terseret pusaran angin yang sangat besar tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan yang jauh lebih luar biasa. Lantainya semakin retak dengan hebatnya, dan perlahan-lahan tumbuhlah celah-celah kecil, dan semakin membesar dengan gilanya… Dan dari situlah kegawatan mulai muncul. Para jiwa yang terkurung di afterlife mulai merangsak keluar dari sarangnya, dan mulai menyerang siapapun!

"He-HENTIKAN!" jerit Alice ketakutan.

Tidak ada reaksi dari jeritan Alice barusan. Alice lalu berteriak lagi dengan paniknya selagi melayang-layang di langit ruangan hampa tersebut saking kuatnya pusaran angin tersebut, "A-AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN KALIAN KE DUNIA SANAAA!"

Alice segera meraih jamnya yang masih terpegang dengan eratnya di tangan kanannya sambil men-set ulang agar Mathias dan Berwald segera mendapatkan jalan keluar, "Pergilah kalian! Kalian adalah makhluk TERKUTUK di sini!" jerit Alice ketakutan.

-00-

Krek krek krek krek krek. Mendadak kedua bandul milik Tiina dan Lovise langsung meretak dengan hebatnya. "Apa ini…?" tanya Tiina heran dan takut. Lovise hanya bisa tercenung saking syoknya dengan kejadian aneh tersebut.

TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK.

Lagi-lagi suara desahan jam yang sangat tegas tersebut bergema di ruangan diskusi tersebut. Arthur langsung sadar, bahwa ternyata sumber suara tersebut berasal dari kedua bandul tersebut! "Aha! Aku tahu sumber suara aneh itu!" seru Arthur dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

CKRAAAKKK! Mendadak kedua bandul tersebut segera pecah dengan hebatnya sehingga menimbulkan suara sedemikian kerasnya, dan mereka segera tersadar begitu mendengar suara detak jam lainnya. Arthur segera mengecek jam tangannya, begitu dengan Antonio dan Ivan. Rupanya waktu sudah berjalan kembali!

"SYUKUR PUJI TUHAAAAN! KAU SELAMATKAN KAMIIIII~" jerit Francis menangis lebay sampe-sampe memeluk Arthur sehingga Arthur terpaksa menonjok perut dan menampar pipinya.

DAG DIG DAG DIG. Mendadak mereka lagi-lagi mendengar suara lain yang bergema menyusul suara jam yang tidak biasa tersebut. Syuuushh…. Tiina tiba-tiba menyadari ada yang aneh pada jam milik Arthur begitu dia mengintip jam tangannya, "Lihat!"

Arthur segera syok dengan teriakan Tiina dan segera kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Betapa shocknya dia, ternyata jam itu sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore! "YA TUHAN! Apaan ini!" seru Arthur tersentak kaget.

"Benar… Padahal waktu kita bertemu dengan Tiina itu masih pukul dua siang… Tahu-tahu sudah begini! Ada apa ini…?" tanya Antonio panik.

Mendadak matahari yang awalnya masih ada di atas langit, sudah condong ke barat. Semua manusia yang ada di ruang diskusi lalu menatap matahari yang sudah condong tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan dan menggigil. Ternyata jika waktu dihentikan, maka beginilah kejadiannya…

Criiiinnnggg… Mendadak dari retakan-retakan yang berhamburan di kedua tangan Arthur. Perlahan-lahan disusul dengan suara cahaya yang tengah berpendar. Mata Arthur dan kawan-kawan menutup saking silaunya, dan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Arthur terasa sangat berat. Begitu cahaya tersebut meredup, terlihatlah sosok dua manusia yang tengah melayang di atas kepala mereka bertujuh. Tak lama kemudian, sepersekian detik setelahnya, mereka berdua langsung terjatuh tepat di atas punggung Arthur.

"Sialan…!" umpat seseorang yang berambut jabrik menggerutu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Lovise tersentak kaget dengan sosok yang menggerutu tersebut. Mathias…! "Ma-Mathias…" gumam Lovise lirih. Mathias melirik ke Lovise, dan segera mengucek-kucek matanya. Tuhanku…

"OH NEJ! I'M COMIIING!" seru Mathias menjerit gembira sambil memeluk Lovise. Tiina yang melihat Berwald yang tertindih oleh Mathias, hanya bisa mengucurkan air matanya sambil bergumam dengan lirih, "Berwald… Berwald…"

Berwald yang langsung sadar siapa yang memanggil namanya, menatap Tiina dengan raut penuh kerinduan yang luar biasa. Berwald mengulum senyum, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Tiina sambil bergumam pelan, "Aku datang, Tiina."

Antonio, Ivan, Francis, Emil dan Arthur yang sudah berdiri, langsung memeluk mereka berempat sambil berseru dengan lantang dan penuh kebahagiaan, "WELCOME BACK, BERWALD OXENSTIERNA DAN MATHIAS KØHLER!"

**[End]**

_**A/N **_: Akhirnya selesai juga fic saia ini… Panjang benar kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic sepanjang ini LOL xD Mind to review? Flame prohibited!

With the hope, Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland.

35


End file.
